My Vampire Dairies
by XxoGigglesoxX
Summary: Delylah has fallen in love with a vampire. But falling in love with a vampire has it's consequences. Rated M for adult situations. Based upon Vampire Dairies by L. J Smith
1. Chapter 1: I belong with me

** My Vampire Dairies**

**By: XxoGigglesoxX**

**A/N: (OKay so in the future chapters I found out I spelled Damon wrong. I spelled with a E please forgive me but I'm not going back to fix them.)**

_Your on the phone,_

_with your girlfriend._

_She's upset._

_She's goin' off about something that you said._

_She'll never know your story like I do._

_I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night._

_Listen to the kinda music she doesn't like._

_She'll never know our story like I do._

_She wears high heels,_

_I wear sneakers._

_She's cheer captin,_

_and I'm on the bleachers._

_Dreamin' bout the day when you wake up and find._

_That what your lookin for has been here the whole time._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you._

_Been here all the time so why can you see_

_You belong with me._

_Been here all the time waitin' at your back door._

_All this time how could you not know baby._

_You belong with me._

_You belong with me._

_Walkin' in the park with you and your worn out jeans._

_I can't but think that this is how it's 'pose be._

_Hey what ya doin'?_

_I know you better than that!_

_Hey what you doin' with a girl like that._

_She wears short skirts._

_I wear T-shirts._

_She's cheer captin and,_

_I'm on the bleachers._

_Waitin' for the day,_

_When you wake up to find that what your lookin for has been here the whole time._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you._

_Been here all the time._

_So why can't you see._

_You belong me._

_Been are waitin' at your back door._

_All this time how could you not know baby._

_You belong with me._

_You belong with me._

_Oh!_

_I remember you were driving to my house._

_In the middle of the night._

_I'm the one that makes you laugh._

_Even know your 'bout to cry._

_I know your favorite song and you tell me 'bout your dreams._

_Don't ya know where you belong._

_Don't ya know it's worth me._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you._

_Been here all the time._

_Why can't you see._

_You belong with me._

_You belong with me._

_**You belong with me- Taylor Swift**_

**Dear Reader Of The Near Future,**

Hi! My name is Delylah Tamara Person. I am from California. So you can call me a California Girl. I live in Virginia Beach, Virginia, with my sister Laylah Hollie Person.

My brother, Damien Deangalo Person. My dog, Roxi Lee Person. My mom, Roxy-anne Mary-Lee Person. My dad, Dean Jeffery Person.

**Describing me:** I love music, I'm grounded alot. Beacause I have a smart, sarcastic mouth. I am goth (Kinda, I wear lots of black, with an black room, so yeah.)

I hate all people of the world. I'm very smart though I'm very lazy. I hate any thing that has to do with running. I'm short.(5'2) I am skinny.(But strong.) I'm 17. Red short hair.(Stops at the tip of my shoulders.)

**Describing Laylah:** She is a smart brainy-act. She loves science. She is always cherished. She's super popular, and shy to be seen with me. Hates my dog, Roxi.

Is 18. Long Black hair. Too much make-up. Medium size. (5'6) Loves boys.

**Describing Damien:** Very narrow minded. (You can really see through his ears.) Slow. The dumb jock. Loves all sports. Loves cheese. Also very popular. (My sister hangs around him.) Very strong and creepy. School bully. Always in trouble too. Very over protective over me. (Thinks no dude should step over me because the _dorks_ always make it big.) 18. (Him and my sister are twins.) Tall.(5'9)

**Describing Roxi:** My favorite member in the family! Cute cuddly. Also very protective over me and me only. A Husky.1 year old.

**Describing Mom:** An old lady who trys to stay young.38. Very stupid. Acts like I'm invisble. A famous Painter. Stuck up with an, I-Have-more-money-than-you additude. Always changes me because I have no friends. (5'4)

**Describing dad: **Owner of Summit Entertainment. **A/N: Not true, I wish.** Steps over me.40. (6'2)

**A/N**: Not alot but, I promise tommorow it will be better.


	2. Chapter 2: You had me at Hello

**A/N: I started a new story, The Danger That Lies Ahead. It's my favorite so far.**

_Uh, woah._

_Hello._

_Woah._

_I love the way you walk into the room._

_Body shinin' like you outta place._

_When you talk everybody stops._

_'Cuz they know you know just what to say._

_The way you protect yo friends._

_Baby, I respect you for that._

_When you go you take everyone you love along._

_Baby I love that track._

_Don't fly me away._

_Don't buy a dimond ring._

_To unlock my heart._

_Shelter my soul._

_Your my Vitem in my poem._

_I just want you to know._

_You had me at Hello._

_Hello, hello._

_It was many years ago._

_Baby, when you stole my cool._

_You had me at Hello._

_Hello, hello, hello._

_Hello._

_I get so excited when you try to win me._

_When I want my place._

_Never would I ever let my huslte._

_Come between me and my family,_

_Keep me humble outta of this hight._

_'Cus you know that your to life._

_If I need you._

_You'll be here to sacrafice._

_Want to feel you._

_Want to be near you._

_Your the air that I breath to survive._

_I want to know you._

_Want to show you._

_That without you my sun doesn't shine._

_You don't have to try so hard for me to love you._

_Boy without you my life just anit the same._

_You had me at Hello._

_Hello, hello, it was many years ago._

_Baby when you stole my cool._

_You had me at hello._

_Hello._

_You had me at hello._

_**Hello-Beyonce**_

_As the bus pulled away and I waved good-bye from my window seat in the back,I actually felt a pang in my stomach. This would be my first trip from Dullsville on my own I sat back, closed my eyes, and thought what it would be like if I became Alexander's vampiress. I imagined Alexander waiting for me at Hipsterville's bus stop, standing in the rain, wearing tight black jeans and a glow-in-the-dark Jack Skellington shirt, a small bouquet of black roses in one hand. Alexander would take my hand, and we would fly off into the night, above the sparkling lights of the town beneath the twinkling stars, like two gothic angels. The sound of clangling bells interrupted. Not the twinkling lights of the bells signaling my arrival into the Underworld, but rather a railroad crossing warning of an incoming train signaling the end of my overactive imagination._

This book is so romantic. I sit wondering why he left. My door creeked open. "Hey." My sister snuck in and sat at the bottom of my bed. "I was kinda in the middlle of something-" I started. "Oh like your stupid book is impotant." She said."It's more than likly important than what you've got to say." I told her. She grimaced. "You've got a point." She stood up and look out the window. I followed. Straight across from my window was a room. The lights was on. No sign of a person. "No ones there." I complained. "Wait for it..." she told me. As if on Que a guy steped into the room. He took off his shirt. I looked at my sister. She grinned. "Ew! Pervert!" I yelled. He looked up, he'd seen us! I quickly turned away from the curtain.

We laughed for like forever. As it calmed down we sat in silence. "I'm sorry." She told me. " I've been the worlds most worst sister. I should have been there in your time of need. Well, I'm here. I will be there and here for you." I wanted to cry. I sat in silence as I seen her face drop in failure. "It's okay. I knew you would come around." I cooed. "So, what about this book. You read it like all the time. I mean what is it even about?" She asked. "It's about a girl trying to find her lost lover. Vampire lover, at that." I told her. "Sounds cool. Can I read it?" She asked. I was shocked. "Yea!" I laughed. She took the book and snuck back to her room. I knew things wold work out now that we moved.

I woke up to the smell off bacon. My favorite. I stalked down the stairs. Who can be cooking? I walked in the kitchen. I seen my sister with my brother. Atempting to cook.

After that terrible breakfast and me atempting to pretend it was great, I went to check the mail. I looked up to see the neighbor walking up to me. Oh no! "Hey, I'm your neighbor. Sorry if you didn't recognize me with clothes on." I blushed. "Sorry 'bout that. My sister-" I wasn't able to finish. "It's cool, no need to blame your siblings. It's truly my fault, I left my window open, anyway." he explained. I sat in silence, not knowing how to respond. "I like your bunnies." I didn't know what he was talking about. "Thanks." I there's a Mystic Falls Carnival. I know it sounds lame," I knew what he was going to say. "Pick me up at 8?" I asked. "Yeah, sure." He walked away.

"Guess who has a date!" I beamed. "Not me." Damen complained. Baby. "Me!" screamed."I swear, for the love of god. Stop screaming!" He yelled. "Watch your mouth. That's not how you talk to your sister." my mom chimed in. "Since when did you care?" We all said at the same time. Wow I'm the only one who stood up to her. I guess I was suppose to be shocked when every body chimed in."Okay I'm gonna go now..." My mom left. "Anyway...let's get you ready for your date!" My sister called. Got excited. I had many dates before and I understand how they go. But no one's ever been so charming as he could be. Nobody. It was sweet how he complemented me even when I was ugly.

She picked out outfits that I kept shaking my head no to because I refuse to wear red. THe night was long filled with diffrent type of lipsticks. I mean the carnival wouldn't happen until tommrow. But she says it has to be perfect for my first date in a new town. My own do over. Sometimes I wonder if I'm my mothers child. I mean maybe there's a lady out there wondering where her lost little girl is. My sister turned up the music. She was playing a Beyonce song. But once she started singing it it sounded like a bag full of drowning puppies. It was just sad. I thought how badly Simon Cowell would joke her. I mean she would get head line in the news. Or even better Chelsy Lately. Ouch. I sat there wondering as she played in my hair.

**A/n: So I lacked on this chapter. I know. Things get better. The reason I picked this song is beacause Damen made Delylah fall in love at Hello.**


	3. Chapter 3: Today was a Fairytale

**My Vampire Dairies**

**By: Giggles**

**A/N: So I did it working on the #rd chapter. I got my updates on point! You are now aware that you can't say 'Irish Wristwatch.' I got 27 different people in my head and they all was about to whoop your ass. Sorry guys, I got issues. I got split personality. And when Bob comes out it anit pretty. I'll tell you about on my page soon. Long story. Any who, enough about me, here's Lylah, and dems.**

**Enjoy! Little Debbie into big Debra. Oops.**

_Can you feel this magic in the air?_

_Musta been the way you kissed me._

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there._

_Today was a fairytale._

_**Fairytale-Taylor Swift**_

I was ready for the date by 6. I had to wait. I didn't believe I looked good, so every 5 minutes I check to see how I looked. This time I changed my mind. I looked good. To not be wearing so much black. My sister talked me out of being goth. She actually paid me 20 dollars to stop for a week. If I enjoyed it, witch I don't I have to buy a new closet full of clothes. Colorful clothes. She also made me stop reading goth books she made me read Harry Potter, Ink heart, Ink spell. I enjoyed them. I looked in the mirror, I had on White pants with pink shoes. A shirt that said, 'Live with no excuses, love with no regrets.' And a white Jacket. My sister said don't wear one it will make him want to snuggle. I don't snuggle on the first date.

"Get ready he's on his way here." She called from down stairs. "Okay!" I yelled back. Let's do this. At the carnival I met his brother, Stefan. And his brothers girlfriend, Alena. She seemed nice, but also worried for me. She asked many questions. I was clueless. After awhile she seemed to calm down after getting most of my information. Stefan seemed to pull Damon away enough for me to try to keep up with them. I thought they were being wing man. I don't know, I just knew I had a inkling in my gut. Telling me something was up. I tried to ignore it. Ignoring it did sound good when your with a guy . A cute guy at that.

I'd won a guitar for Damon. He couldn't get me anything, so he bought me a giant Teddy bear. I told him it _was_ cheating if you paid off the clerk. He said it was a fair deal. He seemed to like me as much as I adored him. As we waited for Stefan and Alena To finish up there pinball game. Damon was telling about his family. How his mom and dad had died many years ago. I wanted to cry, he said I shouldn't. That his parents were self centered. He told about his dating past. Two, girlfriends. I got to my porch and he held my hand. "You have nice, red hair. I like red." He explained. "Thanks I love your eyes. I lied. He looked out into the woods. As if being rushed he looked back at me and gave me a quick another long one. I closed my eyes when I re-opened them he disappeared. I thought nothing of it. I walked in the house.

"Tell me all about it!" my sister squealed. I told her how ,much fun it was. I told her how bad Damon couldn't throw a ball to save his life. After washing of the carnival stinch. I read Harry potter again. It wasn't until 11:00 that I heard my phone buzz. It was my sister. ~**How was the kiss? **That was the second time she asked since 10:30.** ~I already told you! **I wanted to yell it as I typed it. ~**No, you said it was long. **I actually said it was the perfect amount of time. Witch meant perfect! ~**It was good nonstop texting me when your in the other room. **I got up to open my window it was a little muggy. ~**Kk! **A little while later I got another text. I swear I'm going to kill her! It was Damon. Never-mind! ~**Call me!**

It sounded urgent. But how do you know when you text. it's not like I heard panic. I just sensed it. I dialed his number quickly._Hello? Damon? ~ What the hell was that all about? ~Nothing important. Only I'm bleeding! ~Like a paper cut? ~If it was was a paper cut would I call you! ~You texted. Only if were being technical. ~No where being logical! ~Okay? ~How much blood? ~Alot! ~Okay? ~Why call me why not a doctor? ~I'm no genius but I know My number is not 911. ~Come quick! _ I went to my closet slowly. A little tired. Okay a lot. I walked to his house slowly. Thinking that this would be a horrible decision. I mean, blood? I like vampires, but blood was the most repulsive thing to me. I think I might die if I see a nose bleed. Now I'm going to my boyfriends house to inspect a whole pool of blood. I got light headed just thinking bout it.

I opened up his door. He wasn't in the living room. The oversize kitchen was empty. I opened the fridge. There was fruit. A half eaten cake, with sodas. I took a water and went upstairs. I thought as I walked slowly to his room. I'm invading his house. I walked straight. The bathroom. A office. I walked in and looked at the books. A book from 1862. That was a long time ago. Obviously. I walked to the computer and moved the mouse. A picture of a girl popped up. Cathrine. None of my business, I tried to tell myself. I heard of her. I went down. A article about her was there. I didn't want to read this late. I went to the book section. I seen a picture of the same girl and a note. 'I will always want you Damon, and your brother.' Maybe I was still sleeping. I heard a door opened. A couple of foot steps and then another open. I heard inside of Stefan's room.

"Sorry to wreck your moment, but I've got a problem!" I heard Damon hiss. "What know?" Stefan asked. "I think, well there this girl..." Damon started. "Lylah?" Alena asked. "Surprised she isn't brain zapped bye you yet. Usually you don't give a girl a chance to like you before you do your mind tricks." Alena finished in what seemed like a self moment. I was lost. Did I miss something? "That's my problem!" Damon hissed back. He sounded frustrated. "What you think she has her-vain? Well that must mean she knows, or someone in her family knows." Stefan stated. Knows what? "No, she doesn't have her-vain but, I don't know. I think I may be in love or something." He muttered it mostly to himself. Then to them. I stepped back. and knock a book over. It said Damon. I looked inside it had dairy entries. I took it up. The door opened. Guess I never noticed the conversion was over. I put the book back. Damon walked up.

"You could have made yourself announced." he complain picking up several the other books that fell. "Going through my office isn't the way." he added, or stated. Who knows. he grinned. "Hello?" He stretched. "Yea I'm here. Duh?" he grabbed my arm and pulled me to his room. I sat on the bed. "Where's the blood?" his ears perked up. "Oh, know where." he answered. Sounding more like a question. "You lied? I was sleep!" I yelled. "I was going to do some cheesy line that said 'I'm bleeding love.' But I stopped and thought I couldn't force myself on you so soon. Your human- I mean not ready." He muttered it. "You love me..." I put it as a tease slash question slash statement. His ears perked up once more. "You heard?" He asked. "I'm not death. I find things out whether you like it or not." I took a deep breath as he sighed.

**A/n: The reason I picked this song is because Delylah knew for sure that she was in love with Damon. So did he.**


	4. Chapter 4: All the right moves

**A/N: Okay, I put each chapter up at once. I've been making these back to back! Yay! Done.**

_All the right friends in all the places._

_So yeah were going down._

_They got all the right moves in all the right places._

_So yeah were going down._

_Lets paint the picture._

_Of a perfect place._

_We got it better than anyone's told us._

_They'll be the king of hearts._

_And you're the queen of spades._

_And we'll fight for you like we are you're shoulders._

_But the grass is getting greener each day._

_I don't think that looking up._

_But soon they'll take us down._

_Before anybodies knowing our name._

_They got all the right friends in all the places._

_So yeah were going down._

_They got all the right moves in all the places._

_So yeah were going down._

_Everybody knows_

_Everybody knows were you going._

_So yeah were going down._

_Everybody knows._

_Everybody knows were you going._

_So yeah you were going down._

_I don't think it's possible._

_That rain could fall._

_Only when it's over our heads._

_The sun is shining everyday._

_But it's far away._

_All of the world have said._

_All the right friends in all the right places._

_So yeah were going down._

_All the right moves in all the right places._

_So yeah were going down._

_It don't matter what you see._

_I know i can never be._

_Someone that will look like you._

_It don't matter what you say._

_I know i could never face someone that could sound like you._

_All the right friends in all the right places._

_So yeah were going down._

_All the right moves in all the right places._

_So yeah were going down._

_All the right moves hey._

_Yeah were going down._

_**All the right moves-One republic**_

I haven't been over to Damon's house in a while. We've been visiting the beach a lot. My dad doesn't approve of me seeing Damon. He's been offering every idea possible to keep me from home. Even when I say no. After a while he couldn't hold me back. I walked to his house. A forever long walk for me. I'm athletically challenged. When I got up to the door, I hadn't knocked before Stefan was there."Hi, me and my brother has been expecting you." He murmured like he didn't want me to hear. "Yeah, he called." I said. I walked in admiring the foyer. It just amazes me how expensive it looks. "Ah! There she is! Where have you been?" Damon came out, looking to happy. "Uh, my dad... he has is over protective moments. Are you drunk?" I asked. Kinda in a studded. "Ah, my girl! Reads me like a book!" He grinned a full on kool-aid grin. "Oh yeah." I murmured then giggled.

"Okay, so I-I think I called you 5 times. You didn't answer...?" he sounded like I asked him a math question. "No you called me 2 times the first I had to shower the second, I answered." I disagreed. "Oh, yeah...I got a surprise for you!" he sounded like a 4 year old. he ran up to the room. "Now I wanted to be sober to tell you this... but you look so s-o, g double o d good, today...that I can't wait." He sounded slurred. And was someone hungry? I mean the KFC commercial. That was so over-rated! "If it's a story why'd you go upstairs?" He looked in circles. Then pulled a book from behind his back. "I seen you eying this in the library last week. My journal." He sounded stalker. "Oh, yeah also known as a diary..." I murmured. "No..." He stretched out. "It's okay I have one too." I sounded surprised, to tease him. I looked through the book. It had dates back to before I was even thought about. It had how hard it was to turn into a monster, a vampire...

"I forgot to tell you, I'm a vampire." He said like he forgot to tell me to get milk. "You...your, your drunk." I said in a faint whisper. "No if I'm a vampire, It would take one fake sip of Rum. It would make me SUPER drunk." He said voice sounding completely somber."Okay, fine then.." I said not knowing what to say. "That's all you have to say is fine. Okay? So your boyfriend of what like, 4 weeks just tells you that he's a vampire. And all you have to say is okay fine. Woman your driving me insane! I'm Damon the bad guy. Damon who don't give a crap." He yelled.

"Well what am I suppose to say? Bite me? It's not every day that I get a friend. It's not every day that I get a boyfriend. And it's differentially not everyday he turns out to be a vampire!" I yelled back. My first fight and it's because my boyfriends a vampire. "Never-mind, I'm cool with you being a vampire. No biggy." I laughed sarcastically. "Long as you don't drink my blood." He grinned, "Really?" He asked. "Sure, what's the basics?"

...

After being taught everything I should know about vampires(Even Alena's 'Past encounters.') I even had the vampire sex talk. With Stefan, not Damon. I spent the day at my house watching my favorite show, Degrassi: The next about 6 I was ready to go to sleep. I tried to fight sleep but it was just impossible. I popped in a 5-hour energy, (I don't know why.) Expecting to stay up til 11. Not really. Turns to find up 5- hour energy will keep you up the rest of the night. (Talk about no 2:30 feeling later) I finally crashed at about 8:00 am.

When I woke up I smelled fried chicken, it was mixed with a disgusting smell. Great, gotta pretend I ate dinner. Wait, dinner? It must be, it's dark out. I looked at my clock it was 7:00pm. I slept all day! I turned back around Damon was standing at my window. "Your family can't cook, if your wondering." He said. "I know I've gotta make an excuse. If you listen my dad'll ask me 200 million questions." He laughed. "See ya, oh and good luck!" He vanished, with out a mark left behind.

...

I was walking down the stairs I seen my dad fighting with my mom. My sister and brother setting the table, my mom yelling as she put burnt chicken on the table. "Hey Hun, come eat." my dad said calming down. "I, uh..." I hesitated. "She was coming to dinner with me." Damon walked in rescuing the day. 'Thank You' I mouthed. I got dressed and walked out. "You came!" I yelled. "Couldn't leave you hanging?" I laughed and walked out.

**A/N: I liked this chapter! Soon risky stuff is coming, Shout outs to -Essence- helped me make this! The reason I picked this song is because Damon was in his head trying to tell her it's not right for him to love her.**


	5. Chapter 5: Scared of lonley

**A/N: I love them Cliff Hangers. P.S: If Essence didn't help edit. I would have one gibberish story. To be honest.**

**././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././**

_I'm in this fight_

_And I'm swinging' _

_But my arm are getting tired._

_I'm trying to beat this emptiness._

_But I'm running out of time._

_And I'm lost in this dream I need you to hold me._

_I'm scared of lonely/_

_**Scared of lonely- Beyonce Knowles  
**_

When I woke up I was in a dark room. My arms were tied to the wall. It was dark, pitch black. I couldn't see anything. I didn't need to see. It wasn't hard to tell that I was under ground. I could smell the fresh soil. Like someone had buried me alive. That's kinda how it felt. It was abnormally stuffy. I felt the wall. The soil crumbled in my hand. I instantly got scared. This underground tunnel could collapse with one jump from above. I digged a small hole in the ground. Everything was soil. From the ceiling, (that looked about 5 feet tall) to the floor. I waited for a while. I was bored out my mind. I knew that I was in the death zone. I seen a light stretch from the other end of the cave. I could see the shadow shining. I strained my eyes to see better.

"Ahh, your up!" some guy with a British accent walked up to me. A girl with brown hair with a red dress walked behind him. I just looked. I was instantly hot. Must be hot outside. I scooted back against the wall. Feeling the dirt crumble in my hair. "Your dirty." the girl said. She ran back into the turn of the tunnel. He walked to me he looked mad at me. "God Dang git! You don't answer a question with a question!" he yelled. I took a deep breathe. "I don't know." I mumbled. "You have to! Your Damon's lover. He has to have told you." he whispered. The girl came back with a bucket and sponge. Did she think she was going to wash me with that? I'm no car! Did Damon notice I was gone? Was he going to come for me, after I just rejected him? No. I wouldn't. I could kiss my life good bye.

...

**Damon's POV:**

Today I was kinda expecting to here from Delylah. I didn't get through. I was trying to completely ignore the fact that she hadn't called. "Would you guys please stop kissing, all the time?" I begged for the hundredth time today. "Your just mad because your girlfriend is mad at you." Stefan teased. "She's not mad, she's in-denile about her love for me." I muttered. "Everybody loves me." I added. "Your so cocky!" Alena yelled after kissing Stefan again. "So, about this deal with Delylah. You say she is a what again?" Stefan asked. "Weird?" Alena muttered. "No, something about her that I can't seem to figure out." I explained. "Dude, it's called love. I feel that way about Alena!" He looked towards Alena. "Sorry babe, he's new to love." Stefan added. "I can hear you." I noted. "Your point?" Stefan asked. "Forget bout it." I said as I walked out the room.

The day seems to go slow when your bored. I would usually call some girl over suck her blood and go, but... I want to show Delylah that there's nothing wrong about me liking her. Delylah. Her name is music to my ears. It rings like the Liberty Bell. It hums in my ear like a humming bird. BUt something felt wrong. As if the humming was blocked out a little from a thin wall. I felt odd. Maybe it was just love. The reason to my worries is because I'm without the one I love. Maybe she went to the beach. I mean no ones at her house, and after the news I dropped on her. Would you want to stay home alone too? Didn't think so. All I wanted to know is, is she safe. Morco and Shaun are very dangerous. I don't even think I know what I'm dealing with.

...

**Delylah's POV:**

After 'Cleaning me up' and breaking my leg, I was left alone in the dark again. I guess they don't like it down here. I was going through the list of thing I haven't done in my life yet. Not a lot. I did everything I want to do. Expect graduate. I never will get married. Thinking of marriage again, reminded me of Damon. I could see us getting married. I don't think I could ever leave him for good. He would probably leave me. But soon, he'd have to come back. And I'd be in welcoming arms and legs when he's ready. I looked down at my neck. Damon's bedazzled house key was hanging off my neck. Would he ever find me? Raced through my head again. It would take a hour for my dad to find out I wasn't home. Then he'd call me about fifty times.

After awhile he'd call the cops, (After second thinking it.) my mom would yell at him for over-reacting. The cops would say wait 24-hours. My dad would stay up all night worrying. Call the cops again, send out a search team. Find my body years later. After my parents divorce. Mom would get the kids and move out of state more than likely California, and get a new start. Dad would be left to grieve over his favorite daughter and regret going to work on that fateful day. And I would have to sit up in Heaven and make it rain everyday because I would have to see my dad cry like he would run out of tears in a week. Now that I thought about it. I want my daddy! And my Damon. The two best male figures in my life. Boy-toy, and big spender.

...

**Damon's POV: **

I went to Delylah's house after figuring out that she hadn't called all day. When I got up to the door her dad answered looking worried. "Damon!" he sounded relieved. "Is 'lylah with you?" he asked. "NO, I was hoping she'd be home. She hasn't called me all day." I explained. "Well, I'm going to see if she's stopped by the beach yet." He told me. "Are you coming?" he asked. "No. I should stay here just in case she pops up at my house or something." I lied. "'Kay." he grabbed his keys and coat storming out of the house. I went back to my own house knowing that Delylah is missing has me worried sick. I don't know where she could be. If Mr. Persons came back with her I'd be relieved. If he didn't, I would know exactly where she was.

What would I do if she was kept there until I gave up the peace. I would go down there, get her back and still have the peace. About this peace, it is the second peace to the last to the puzzle. After he gets this peace he could seduce any human in the world. That would be the most defiant reason for me to get it. But if I didn't already have that power since being a vampire, then... Anyway, I need to get Delylah, that's all I knew, and all I wanted to know.

...

**Delylah's POV:**

I heard small foot steps, like a animal. I heard a crow hawking. Making this annoying sound. I was getting frustrated so I elbowed the wall not thinking. A small pile of dirt formed around me. Now not only could I not move my right leg, (Because it's broke.) I also cant move my whole body. I was smart. After sitting there for about a hour (who could keep a perfect time underground) I seen the little light shining again. I shook my head to shake of all the rubbish. The girl came in, "Have you been to sleep lately? We don't want our hostage to die in here, do we?" she teased. I rolled my eyes. She gave me 3 tubs filled with un-known foods. Then a canteen with a cold liquid in it that made my throat burn. "I'm not hungry." I mumbled. "Suit yourself." and she twitched away.

She left the little light so I could see everything. Turns out the room was smaller than I thought. I mean who built this a ground hog? It had a small crawl space. I guess for if I had to hide? Would I have to live here forever? Or until Damon gives up and turns in that damn peace. Whatever comes first, they are not going to let me out. I would have to break free. I pulled my arm a little. The walls were fragile but the ropes were very tight. I wanted to see what they were attached to so I dug my hand into the dirt following the rope. It led to something hard, like a metal pole. Great so not only was I in a fragile fix, but also tied to where I'm not going anywhere. I stretched to get the light. Great, it was a fire light. I had to be real careful because I would die if it tipped over. I pulled until my wrist were free. I took the light and worked my way to a standing position. I limped over to the hole in the wall. I needed to sit down until I knew for sure it was daylight.

**A/N: Now I left this here for a reason. I anit at all happy on how it ended so the next chapter will be up tomorrow. The reason I pick this song is Delylah has giving up hope. **


	6. Chapter 6: My Life Sucks Without You

**A/N: Yay! New chapter!**

_My life would have suck_

_Without you_

_**My would suck- Kelly Clarkson**_

**Delylah's POV:**

I was in the small tunnel. I heard birds chirping so I knew it was early in the moring. I stood slowly, I crawled over to the door way. When I looked around I didn't see anything so I went right. I seen light to the outside world, but something was wrong. This is too easy. I went to follow the light. Something jumped out at me. It wasn't a something it was a someone. "God dammit 'Lylah! You scared the shit outta me!" I got excited it was Damien. "How'd you find me?" I asked. "I'm no idiot Delylah. There's not many things you can hide from me when you right it all in your diary. And Damen's." he muttered. "What you mean?" I asked completely dumb-founded. "I read Damen's 'Journal' and your diary. He's vampire if I'm not mistaken?" he asked, helping me into his arms. "Your more smart than people give you credit for." I told him.

We almost were to the whole to the outside when something hit Damien against his head causing both of us to fall. Whoever it was picked me up and ran me in a un-humanly speed to the whole. It was Damen. "What was that for!" I yelled. "He was going to hurt you! Unless you liked it under there." he yelled back. "Uh, that was my brother dumb-ass! Now go get him!" I yelled. He sighed rolled his eyes and jump back in the whole. I took the flashlight from of the ground it was so early it was still dark, probally about 6am. I put it on my leg. It was purple and swollen. Ew. That's nasty. I sat to ponder what I was going to tell my dad. When Damen came back with Damien we got to the car and drove off. I could finally fall asleep peacfully.

...

When I woke everything was white. I looked to my right and seen the heart moniter. I was at the hospital. I pushed my head up and seen my dad with his head in his hands. My sister sleep. And my mom was out in the hall on the phone. "Dad?" I asked. My voice was hoarse. "Don't talk. You may not feel it but there's a wire in your throat." I moved my touge around. I felt it. "What happen?" I asked. "They have a heart moniter, but they couldn't get a pulse so they stuck a tube in your throat to keep your heart beating. That machine is breathing for you. They put some screws in your leg because it was broken." He said. "Where's Damen, I can breathe on my own!" I yelled but my voice got raspier.

"He left about a hour ago. Said see you in when you get home." he muttered. "Now _you_ tell _me_ what happen." he said, or ordered. "You told me not to talk." I explained. "You can talk or you can spend another week here." He said. I sighed. I need the perfect lie that would lead me to Damen's car. "I went to the beach, then when I was getting back in the car I slammed my arm in the door, my braclet got stuck so when I pulled it out it left scars." I lied. "And your leg." "I fell." I lied again. "OKay I'll pretend I believe that, but wait! Your car sat in the drive way all day. So when do you want to tell the truth?" I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Later, dad." I closed my eyes and tried to got to sleep again.

...

**Damen's POV:**

I was pulling into Morco's drive way, I planned on kicking his butt. I knew he was home because I seen his car. I walked up to the door and busted it down. Morco! Get your scary ass out here, it ass whooping time." He came down here fast, too fast for a human eye. He came down with a fire poker. He swung I ducked and grabbed the fire poker. Shaun came up behind me. I stuck the poker in her heart. She dropped to the ground, blood coming from her mouth and ears. Morco ran at me. I pulled the fire poker out of Shaun. I held it straight in front of me he ran straight into it. I smiled "You send more and more people. All they will do is get killed. Like you." I whispered in his ear as I pulled it out letting him survive. I have a heart. I heard foot steps following behind me. I took the poker and stabbed him. Leaving it in he heart. I treid.

When I got home Stefan and Alena were waiting for me. "She's alive?" Alena asked looking worried and stressed. "What do you mean? Like I would ever leave her dead." I muttered. "I see you killed some one." Stefan stated. "Shaun and Morco." I mumbled. I went upstairs to take a shower. I thought about how bad I hurt Delylah. I knocked her brother out and put him in coma. She was put in coma. I don't know what to do. I stepped out the shower to get dressed and I ran down stairs. They left, probally in coma too. I am a horrible.

...

**Delylah's POV:**

When I woke up the next time my dad was sleep, and I still didn't see my brother. I sat all the way up popping some IV's and I ripped the rest off. I pulled the tube out my throat gaging a little and then took the breathing tube out. I stood up on one leg. Hearing that stupid beeping sound was not helping me at all. I walked out the room as I seen the nurses running down the hall grabbin stuff. I seen Damen in a hospital bed sleep. Was he still out from the blow? I I walked into the room seeing him on a heart moniter. Maybe he was in coma too. I don't care long as he's safe along with me. The nurse came up behind me. "Miss you need to get back in your bed, your unstable." She said sounding worried. "If I'm un-stable then how am I standing here? Did you finish nursing school?" I mocked her. ""Please miss." She pleaded. I gave in and followed her back into my room.

"Dad! When were you going to tell me Damen was in a bed too?" I asked as the nurses hooked me back up. "After you told me what really happen?" He said. "I guess never, then. Nurse can I get my phone call now?" I asked. "Ma'am you don't need any more radiation." What the freak? "What you mean radiation, I just want to use the phone." I said back. " Phone lines give raditation when talking." She said all smarty like. "Noooo, it's called the 21st centry! Speaker phone!" I yelled back, getting woozy from the gas. "Miss, sorry paitents are not to use phones." I laughed. Damen walked in looking confused. "Nevermind." I mumbled getting sleepy. "Go to sleep now. I'll be here when you wake up. he said, as I fell asleep for the 3rd.

...

**Damen's POV:**

After every one left and promised to come back later, and left messages. I watched her sleep I knew she didn't want to be sleep. I could see it in her eyes before she fell asleep. I aslo see it now on how she twitches every minute. She is fighting it in her sleep. Or having a nightmare. Either way I know she don't want to be sleep. She never looked happy when sleep like she never wants to sleep. SHe twitched again scaring me because her heart beat dropped. Then went back to normal. Her eyes opened and she smiled. "It seems to me you do like orange chairs." she mumbled sleepily. I looked down, that was the first thing I noticed since her sleep. This chair was orange. "I guess I like alot of things you don't know about." I grinned.

She tried to stretch but her arms were tied to the bed. I got up un-doing the straps. "What'd you do to diserve this?" I asked. "Hmm, it all started when I met _you._" She joked. I didn't get how it was a joke. It was true. I just smiled. "So you put my brother in coma?" She asked. "Sorry." I muttered. "It's okay it happens." She mumbled, looking down.'"When can I go home?" she asked. "2 weeks," I started. "If you heal before that." That's going to be forever. I wouldn't leave until she came home. " HOw's your leg?" I asked. She sighed. "Fricked up, yours." She asked, joking of course. "Why are you being so stupid? I mean you should be mad! Or pissed." I yelled. "I don't maybe it's the laughing gas." She smiled. I just enjoyed her being happy while I can. Girls change.

**A/N: So she being a little too happy in this chapter. If your asking it's not the laughing gas, she's holding it in.**


	7. Chapter 7: Your Love Is My Drug

**A/N: Shout out to my favorite Fanfic person, TaylorIzzieHallowel. Ninja awesome monkey, Idependentindividuality, Harley Black, Forever Izzie, Skarpia, e4elisa. I think that's it!And shout to my first reviewer. Kia, I will never stop!  
**

_Maybe I need some rehab._

_Maybe just need some sleep._

_I got a sick obsession._

_I'm seeing it in my dreams._

_I'm looking down every alley._

_I'm making those desperate calls._

_I'm staying up all night open hitting my head against the walls._

_What you got boy is hard to find._

_I think about it all the time._

_I'm all strung out, my_

_Heart is fried._

_I just can't get you off my mind._

_Because your love, your love, your love._

_Is my drug._

_Your love your love your love._

_Is my drug._

_YOur love your love your love._

_WOn't listen to any advice._

_Mama's tellin' me I should think twice._

_But I live to my own advices._

_I'm addicted._

_It's a crisis._

_My judgments getting kinda hazy._

_My friends think I'm goin' crazy._

_My steaze is gonna be affected._

_If I keep it up like a love sick crackhead._

_What you got boy is hard to find._

_I think about it._

_ALl the time._

_I'm all strung out my._

_Heart is fried._

_I just can't get you._

_Off my mind._

_Because you love. your love your love._

_Is my drug._

_Your love your love your love._

_I said your love your love your love._

_IS my drug._

_YOur love your love your love._

_I don't care what people say. _

_The rush is worth the price I pay._

_I get so high when your with me._

_BUt crash and crave you when your leave!_

_Yeah!_

_SO I got a question._

_Do you want to have a slumber party in my basement?_

_Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum._

_I s my love your drug?_

_Huh? YOur drug._

_Huh? Your drug._

_Is my love your drug?_

_Because._

_Your love your love your love._

_Is my drug._

_YOur love your love your love._

_I said your love your love your love is my drug._

_YOur love your love your love._

_**Your love is my drug- Kesha**_

WHen I woke up Damen was the one sleeping. He sleep like a cat. One moment your in deep sleep but the slightest noise, your awake and alert. I don't understand why he wanted me to be mad. I guess I could understand if I was in his shoes. But I'm not so I'm wondering. The nurse came in and put something in my arm. She said it was nutrients because I couldn't eat. Damen made a ugly face because he smelled my blood. "What you don't like blood sir?" The nurse asked Damen. "Nah, I don't mind blood,"-He winked at me, I giggled-"I'm just a little to hungry, for this." I grinned and mouthed 'no.' He pouted. I guess it anit easy being a vampire in a hospital filled with blood. The nurse walked out the room and Damen was stairing at her as she walked out.

"I know your not stairing at her ass!" I joked. "No, I'm stairing at her pulse, she has no ass." he explained. "You would know, because your stairing at her ass." I mumbled. He sighed and looked out the window. "What? Is the big bad sun annoying the big bad boy?" I teased. "No." he lied. My dad walked in."Hey hun" My dad said, as Damen got up and walked out the room. I wanted to go back to sleep because my dad is going to try to get more information out of me. I closed my eyes. "Don't even think about it sleeping beauty." he teased. "Dad... I'm not going to tell you. Go check on Damien or something." I muttered. "I did." he said back. "Where's mom?" I asked. "Uh, about that I've got some news to tell you. Your sisters on her way now." he said. Okay. Now I'm leaving today I dont care what they say.

...

After eating and being re-strapped down I was told to stay very still as they put a needle in my back. It hurted alot. It was to make me stop fighting because I was starting to get edgy. They all was watching me as I fought the nurse. She tried to put a sedative on me. I hit it out of her hand. "I'm not taking that. I'm tired of sleeping!" I yawned. My dad stepped out, "You got issues." Damen said to me. "I'm going home today." I mumbled. I was getting very sleepy they got me. "I'm sleepy. Ask when I can go home." I ordered, getting sleepier by the second. "What's the magic word?" he asked. "Break-up." I smiled. "Close enough." I rolled my eyes. I wasn't surprised to see that I couldn't re-open. "Tommrow." I heard Damen said. Then I felt his lips on my for head. The last thing I knew before I had happy dreams.

_I seen a field with beautiful flowers. I touched one. It died in my hands. I looked down at the ash that the flower had turned into. I knew for sure that there was some hatred in me for killing that flower. But Damen showed up. I kissed him and he died in my arms. I was devistated. Everything I touched died. Everything I loved. I was a killer. My love ones were my pray. I seen my dog. When I whistled she barked. I loved her. She came to me and I held her tight in my arms until she melted away. When my dad came up to me he hugged me and he died. My mom came and she lived. SHe looked confused as if she came to die. I went over to Damens' ashes They came back as human again. Everyone I loved came back to me. I heard a faint whisper of a child. 'Those you hate will be the ones you cherish in the future.' Then the child evaporated._

_..._...

When I woke up Damen was looking at me dead in the face. "Did you see that!" he asked. "No." I said, groggy from waking up so early. "The cowboys won." Damien said. "Ah, your awake from the dead. I'm proud." I said sarcasticly. "You should be the last one talking, buttercup." He joked back. "Oh really." I started but the nurses came in. "Lucky day you get to go home." she explained. "But you'll need a wheel chair until your arm heals." she finshed. "ANd when it does.." I started for her. "Crutches." she said. "Next walking!" I said sarcastically. "Your right." she said. I rolled my eyes. "I just want to walk again, with out this stupid cast." I complained. "Why? School don't start no time soon." she said a-matter-of-factly. I looked at Damen. "Personal reasons." He smiled, the nurse looked at Damen. "I see your point." She winked. "Okay, ew!" Damien whined. I laughed for the first time for real since my dissapearance.

The nurse came back in with the wheel chair. I sat up. I put my feet on the floor. "I don't need that." I said. "I knew you were going to say that. You are our most stubborn paitent. I'm not suprised, daddy's rich." she muttered. "Ha, you got that right. But I'm not spoiled." I muttered. I walked out of there as the nurse followed me out with the wheel chair. I would give up too. When I got in the car I was tired of walking. My dad drove with Damien in the front seat. I put my head on the window. My black in my hair was coming out. I looked like I had black highlights. I grinned. I liked it. "What's so funny?" my dad asked. "My hair is funny looking." I explained. "Got that right." Damien teased. I rolled my eyes. "Ah! I get to go home!" I yelled.

...

I put on some real clothes and looked at the mirror. I looked good for a girl that got kidknapped days ago. My red hair got completly washed out in the shower. I hadn't had black hair in years. I guess there's a time for change. (Exspecially when you have a semi-permenant.) My shoulder length hair looked odd. My red lip stick stood out now.

When I limped out my room my brother picked me up. "I can walk jack-ass!" I yelled. "Watch the language!" My dad yelled from down stairs. When I was put back on my feet I limped out the door. "So, where you going?" dad asked. "Damen's." I told him. "Be back by 10 or else." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Love you dad!" I called as I walked out the door.

I grabbed the key from around my neck. I stepped in the house. "Honey! I'm home!" I yelled. He came down the stairs. "I knew you weren't going to come here in a wheel chair." He muttered. "Ha ha real funny, now help me." I said sarcastically. "Tell me what happened. Then tell me what to tell my dad as the 'truth.'" I muttered. "I killed them, Morco has a habbit of reincarnating though. Tell daddy that you fell and got your braclet jammed into your arm. The reason why you didn't tell him is because you didn't want him to worry. Don't worry it will work. When he got home I put a little blood on the floor, knocked some things down. Make it believable. I know I'm awesome." He said. "No, your cocky." I told him. "Same diffrence." He said. Kissing me, actuallly kissing me. No peck on the lips or on the forehead.

**A/N: I'm happy she's home. Next I'm going to skip a couple months. I don't want her to be in a cast forever. WARNING: Big plans coming up! The reason I picked this song is because Delylah found the strength to get to her loved one. So he's like her own drug that helps her get better.**


	8. Chapter 8: Get In Line

**A/N: What happens when you get kidnapped? You get seriously hurt. What happens when you have a vampire boyfriend? He rescuses you. What happens when your safe? He kills your kidnapper. What happens when that kidnapper wants revenge? He reincarnates. What happens when you don't know what he looks like? You meet him. WHat happens when he tricks you? You die.**

_You been blowin me up on the telephone._

_Trying to get a little love trying to get me alone._

_If you want a little peace of this heart of mine._

_Boy stop Get in line._

_**Get in line- Kesha**_

To months passed since my accident. My cast was off school started in two days. Damen and my dad were getting closer and closer. It was rediculous, like they were best friends. Speaking of best friends, me and Alena were very close friends. I was hanging out around her house alot. Then her brother, he was nice. But always looked at me wondering. Like he'd seen me before. I didn't mind though. I'd gone school shopping with Lylah lately. Alot. I'm a little exuasted from all that's been goin on with my life. It's creepy how I'm keeping up like this. My parents have been fight so much. My dad threated to get a divorce. It's a little annyoing how they get all friendly when we walk into the room.

"Dalylah, if me and your mom divorce would you stay with me?" He asked he sounded so serious. "Yes, why?" I asked. "Because, we are getting divorced." he sighed. "Seriously!" I said laughing. Bout time. "That's horrible, I thought you loved mom." I lied. "Love wasn't enough for this relationship." He mumbled. "I understand." I nodded. "Your mom enrolled Damien and Lylah in a school in California. They're staying with Angala. Were staying here." He told me. "Okay, but why should Damen suffer with the snobby bitches?" I asked. "Your mom." He said, answering in a couple simple words. "That means she didn't want me." I stated. "I'm not going to lie." he mumbled. "Well then, I am happy to be with you." I said holding back the many tears that wanted to poor out. I went outside to go to Damon's house angry at the world.

...

"How do you feel about school?" he asked. "What do you mean?" I spat at him. "What's wrong? You just been staring straight ahead since you got here." He told me. "I'm fine." I lied. "I can tell when your lying." He said. "Your point?" I asked. "Anyway, your not going to school. Remeber?" I told him. "I know I'm Stefan's gaurdian. Want me to be yours?" He said I can tell he was flirting. He slid over closer to me. "Stefan won't be home for another hour." he whispered in my ear. "Not now." I spat. "Why?" he pouted. "Because my dad's next door!" I lied. "There's a lock on the door." he told me."Give me a real reason." he told me."I'm grumpy." I was telling the truth. "And?" he said. "My parents are getting divorced." I finally told him.

"They'll make up soon." He told me. "Yeah right, the papers are signed." He finally stopped. "What? You gotta move?" he sounded serious. "No, but does.I feel sorry for him." I complained. "Oh, he'll be back, I'm sure." He kissed me. We kissed for a long while. I layed me down, still kissing. He tried to un-button my shirt. "Wait." He picked me up carrying to the room. He put me down on the bed. " You sure you wanna do this" Damon said " I mean you are mad young. What 14?" Damon added "No 15 finish what you started" I said. "So exactly what did you mean by everthing?" Damon said trying to change the subject. "I can show you better than i can tell you ." I said as i kissed him.

...

I woke up laying on Damon's bare chest. I was tracing my name on his chest. He woke up and looked into her eyes. "What time is it?" Damon asked. "Ummm. about three in the morning." I answered. "And why are you up?" Damon asked. "I don't know maybe because I was supposed to be home six hours ago." I answered. "Oh about that you should get home he won't be very happy because he's not dumb at all." Damon said. "Yeah I'll see you in probably a week It'll take him that long to forgive me." i said as I got up and put my clothes on. (Damon walked her to his front door and gave her a good luck kiss) I walked slowly down the road to my house and up the walk way up the porch stairs and stood infront of the door.

I opened the door my dad was sitting on the stairs with his face in his hands. "Dad look I can explain." I said as I walked towards him. "Explain what Delylah!" Her dad yelled. "What do you think?" I yelled back. "You're 17Delylah!" Her dad yelled back. "Yeah in you're in you're 40's what's the point." She exclaimed. "So now were listing ages how old is Damon? 30!" Her dad yelled. "No he's 19!" I yelled "Big difference!" Her dad yelled "You know what go to you're room I'll talk to you properly in the morning." Her dad as calmly as he could. I stormed upstairs and slammed the door.I got in the shower then threw on some pajama pants and a shirt. I went to sleep angry, but satisfied.

...

I woke up hearing loud bangs in my dad's room. I walked into my dad's room and seen my mom. "Why are you here?" I asked angrily. "Mind you're manner's." My dad said as he looked at me. I went down stair's and seen Damien sitting at the dinning table with his face in his hands. "It's true Isn't it?" Damien said as he looked at me "Look I didn't know my virtue was that impotant and it's not like it wasn't gonna happen sooner or later." I said "I was hopping more later than sooner Delylah." Damien said

"You do know that i wanna stay right?" Damien said "I know." I said "Maybe if i would have spent more time with dad I would be here." Damien said "Im not here because of that It's because me and mom just don't like each other and It's always been like that.?" I said "I know" Damien said.

"It's because mom want's Laylah and doesn't want you two to be apart." I said "Yeah when ever did she come up with that dumb ass excuse." Damien said angry "Look im not in for all this divorce I mean they can split up but not the kids we all need each other we may not know it now but we do." I told Damien. "Yeah do you hate Damon?" I asked curiosly "Yeah he de-fiowered my little sister." Damien said. "Not liked it happened before." I joked. "What?" He said sounding serious. "I wouldn't call it de-flowered, it was more like picking the petals. Damon de-floured." He looked at me in a twisted way. "Are you?" I asked. "What..." he asked. "Are you a-" I was cut off by him. "No." I'm not going to lie. 7th grade, behind the bleachers at the pep-rally. I got caught. BY my best friend." He told me. "It musta lasted 2 minutes." I joked. "How long for you.?" "Two hours." I told him. His face scrunched up. "Surprised you can walk." He joked. "I gotta go." I told him "Bye," he said.

...

I went up stairs into my room changed my clothes, I grabbed my keys and went down stairs. "Where do you think you're going?" My dad asked me "Look I know we need to talk but now is not the right time." I said "Watch you're mouth when you're talking to me!" My dad said "Listen dad I got alot going through my mind." I told him. "Alright okay," he mumbled. "Really?" I asked in dis-belif. "No, sit down." he spat. I sat at the end of the long sofa. "You have been, horrible. I meen your my good daughter, and now I want to kill Damon. HE let things get out of hand." he mumbled. "Dad you can't blame it on him." I told him. "It was going to happen sooner or later. I'm 17, you can't keep telling me what to do!" I yelled at him. "Watch me, your grounded for two months. No tv, no computer, no Damon!" he yelled walking up to his room.

I went up to my room, mad at the whole world. I'd be better off if I left with mom. I brushed out my now, black hair. It stops at my shoulder. I looked at myself. I looked happy. I also looked evil. Like there's a deeper part of me. I looked on my closet, about to pick out a outfit to wear. Maybe I'll see Damon at school. I hope so. "Dad! YOur ruining my life!" I called from upstairs. To me it was just an immediate outburst, but had no regret. My dad walked in my room, he took my Tv and walked back out. About 10 minutes later he came back in and un hooked my laptop, taking it too. I stood there and watched him take all my stuff. He came up to me and held his hand. I rolled my eyes. "What? You want my soul too?" I asked. "Phone." he spat. I handed him my last life line until tommorow.

**A/N: Hahahahahahaha! SOmebodys grounded. The A/N in the beginning, it is about the next couple of chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9: Sixteen

**A/n: Good luck on reading this! P.S: I know I skip a lot in the songs, you don't need to remind me on how bad my memory can be.**

_Take a deep breathe._

_As you walk through the door._

_It's the morning of your very first day._

_You say hi to your friends._

_You aint seen in a while._

_Trying to stay outta every bodies way._

_Cus when your._

_16_

_Somebody tells you they love you._

_And you gotta believe them._

_And when your._

_16 _

_Take a breath._

_Breathe it in._

_Cus you don't know who your supposed to be._

_At 16_

_You meet a red head._

_And you assume that your best friends._

_Laughing at the other girls._

_Who think that there so cool we'll._

_Be outta here as soon as we can._

_Then on your very first date._

_And he's got a car._

_And you feel like flying._

_Your all in good._

_And your dancing around the room._

_Till the night ends._

_Till the night ends._

_Cus when your._

_16_

_Somebodies tells you they love you._

_And you gotta believe them._

_And when your._

_16_

_Your first kiss._

_makes your head spin wild._

_Take a breath._

_Breathe it in._

_Cus you don't know who your supposed to be._

_At 16_

_Abigail gave everything she had to a boy._

_Who changed his mind._

_We both cried._

_Cus when your._

_16_

_somebody tells you they love you ._

_you gotta believe them._

_At 16._

_**16- Taylor Swift**_

I was woken up by my dad, since he took my alarm because it has a radio. "Wake up." he said sounding like a ass hole. I rolled over and he was gone. Still mad. He would have to get over this eventually. I sat up and looked out my window. I sighed. This is the first time ever that I didn't feel nervous. I got down stairs and I seen my dad reading the paper. "I'm getting new hours at work today. I'm not sure of them yet, but I'll be home soon." He said looking all smart. "What? You got a movie to produce?" I asked, trying to be nice. "Yes, Breaking Dawn. Why?" He asked suspicious. "No reason." I told him. "I would knew if you snuck out. Camera's, Neighbors. Stefan." he told me. "'Kay" I replied.

I went upstairs and got dressed. I looked in the mirror. I had on dark green skinny jeans, with a dark green and light green striped shirt. I put a green vest on. I looked good. I went down stairs, boots in hand with bag in the other. I was late for the bus so I'd have to run to school. Great. The schools were 3 miles ahead. I was not even out the block before I seen a red car pull up beside me. "Walking to school?" Damon asked. "Miss the bus..." I said out of breath. "Get in." I got in the front seat. "I'm...in...trouble...Grounded...two, months." I said. "Calm down, you need to breath just nodd your head to my questions. He asked and I nodded. He told me that he was going to pick me up from school. I debated for a while but eventually was taken over.

...

My first class was Science. My teacher name was Ms. Harmon. She seemed mean. I was sleepy, bored, and stressed. I didn't fall asleep in this class but I met a couple of people. A guy named Johnathan, he was nice he commented to everything the teacher did. He had me cracking-up. The teacher was righting the rules on the board. She had us just watching. "Look, she got chalk on her butt." He whispered. I laughed out loud. The teacher turned around and looked at me. I knew my face was red. I tried to hold in my laugh. "Is there a joke that I missed?" she asked. "No Ms. Harmon." I said. She turned around and finished writing the rules. "I've been through this before." I whispered to Johnathan. "Your point?" He asked. "I don't know , but hey! You got me in trouble." he laughed softly. "Sorry." he apologized.

The next class was gym. I met Alena in that class. We just talked and the gym teacher did the same thing as Ms. Harmon, rules. Her name was Dr. Morocco. If you called her Ms. she would kill you. So I did it on purpose. After that class we had to go back to homeroom. I sat in there for 35 more minutes. I talked so much the teacher gave a peace of paper and told me to copy down whatever was on the board. Then we went to lunch. I sat with Jonathan, Alena, and Stefan. I told Alena how much trouble I got in. She said she didn't understand how he found out from the house. Neither did I. After that I went to Computer Solutions. My teacher, Mrs. Wadsworth was nice at times. Then, to Math. With .

...

After school, I stayed back. Cheer-leading try-outs, Alena. When I got outside Johnathan was waiting for me. He had a motorcycle. He gave me a ride home. The thought that Damon was suppose to pick me up kept racing through my mind. I wondered what he would do. When we got there, started to make conversation as he walked me to my door. "You can call me Johnny." he told me. "Are you trying to make a move on me?" I asked. "No, I was just never welcome into most peoples arms, and your being really nice. But maybe it's because you don't know the secret..." He kept going but I seen Damon looking seriously pissed sitting on my porch step. "Maybe," I answered from the part I heard. "Damon!" I called, he looked up. He walked over to me. "Who's he?" He asked looking mean. "A friend, sorry he offered a ride home." I explained.

"You knew I was coming!" He yelled, eyeballing Johnny. "I'm Johnathan Rodgers." A friend, yeah, he sounded like my boyfriend meeting my dad. "I don't care!" he said. "Don't be a bitch." I told Damon. "'Kay," he walked over to his house, not looking back. I rolled my eyes as I seen him turn the corner. "Jealous much?" John said. "Did you even hear me, because you seemed like you didn't care." he explained. I tried to think back. "No, sorry." I slouched a little, looking around expecting my dad to pull up and shoot me, or something. "I said I'm gay..." He said, a little worried. "What you expect me to run away and scream cooties, or something?" I said. "No, well. Yeah." He muttered. "Gotta go." I mumbled and walked inside my house.

...

I was on face book and eating chocolate chip cookie dough. I knew my dad would figure out, but I wasn't stressing. It was about 10. I went through Damon's profile. It said single. That asshole. He has everybody thinking he's single. Wait, he told me he don't be on his computer that often. Ha! Busted! I yelled in my head. I got off the computer. I went to my room. I got in the shower, my dad still hadn't got home. I was Putting my hair up into a ponytail when I heard the front door open. "Delylah! Get down here now!" He yelled. I heard his pager go off. I paused to see if he was gonna get on phone. I heard him stop it. Shit, I must in so deep doodoo. I went down stairs. "Yah," I asked.

"You miss the bus?" he asked. " Is that why you called me?" I asked. "What did I tell you about your mouth!" He yelled. "To watch it. But I can't it's on my face. Anyway, yeah I missed the bus. Your point?" I said. "My point is, how badly I want to slap the shit outta you. Or maybe it's, how Damon gave you a ride to school. Or how a different guy drove you home! Late." He said. I flinched when he said he wanted to slap the shit outta me. He has never slapped me before. He did with my brother, a lot. Sometimes my sister. Never me. "Cool." I turned around to go back upstairs. He grabbed, I turned around looked at his face then my arm. "Excuse you, but that hurts." I told him, he let go and I went upstairs.

...

I was pretty much pissed at my dad. I know he was stressed and all, but no need to hit me. Damn. I was outside when Damon picked me up. "Your not mad?" I asked. "He was gay." he laughed. Like he insane. "He was gay." he repeated. "Sorry." he mumbled after a while of laughter. I sat in silence for a moment. I didn't whether to tell him or not. No need to have kill my dad. "About my dad," I started. I had none of Damon's attention, yet. "He's a little stressed. I mean with the Divorce and all." I told him. "Get to the point, please." "He treathed to hit me." I mumbled. "What?" he said to me. "Just thought I'd share." I muttered to myself. "Well he is stressed. You should stop testing him." he told me. I got out the car and walked into the building.

By my locker was Johnny. "Where's Stefan?" I asked. He told on me. It took me a minute to figure out, but I knew he told on me. "Didn't come to school yet. What's wrong?" he said. "Nothing, I'm cool. Look if you see him tell him I was looking for him, and it's urgent. Life or death." I told John, just before class. I sat through class not listening that well. I was in my own world. I would think about me and Damon, then switch to that dream I had. _Those you envy, will soon become the ones you cherish._ That kept running through my mind.

**A/N: Teehee... She anit a Freshman she's a Junior. Peace out homie G's!*Sigh***


	10. Chapter 10: Seventeen

**A/n: Teehee...Giggle, giggle...Hardy har har! **

_Ba Ba Ba De Da Ba Ba da da _

_Ba ba ba de da ba ba da da_

_Ba ba ba de da ba ba da da_

_Ba ba ba de da ba ba da da._

_She, she, she ,_

_She came home late again tonight._

_You can see it in her eyes,_

_She's been up to something oh, wrong._

_We, we, we ,_

_We don't know what to do with her._

_She has so many other concerns._

_It's apparent know this girl is hiding ,_

_Something in the way she gives a confident excuse._

_There's no way they'll ever know._

_She's been,_

_Sneaking out at night,_

_She's been to every night club._

_Yeah she's got a fake ID._

_They'll never know she's 17._

_Yeah, yeah!_

_She's drinking with her friends._

_Who all are 21,_

_Yeah I wonder how long,_

_She can get away with..._

_Her dirty little secret._

_Mom and dad._

_They can't seem to understand,_

_She's got so many older friends._

_They pick her up every Wednesday night._

_She breaks the rules,_

_She just wants to have some fun._

_She won't give up until she's done._

_It's apparent know,_

_This girl is hiding._

_Something in the way she gives a confident excuse._

_There's no way they'll ever know,_

_She's been, _

_Sneaking out at nights,_

_She's been to every night club!_

_Yeah she's got a fake ID,_

_They'll never know she's 17._

_Yeah, yeah! _

_She's drinking with her friends,_

_Who all are 21._

_Yeah I wonder how much longer,_

_She can get away with her dirty little secret._

_She says she doesn't need anyone at all._

_They say she's moving way to fast._

_I wonder how much longer til she falls._

_She been sneaking out at nights_

_she's dancing at the night clubs._

_Yeah, she's got a fake ID,_

_they'll never know she's 17._

_Yeah,yeah ,oh._

_Drinking with here friends._

_Who all are 21._

_Yeah I wonder how long_

_She can get away with._

_Her dirty little secret._

_Ba ba ba de da ba ba da da_

_Ba ba ba da ba ba ba da da_

_Ba ba ba de da ba ba da da_

_Ba ba ba de da da de da da._

_**17- Alice Arhetta**_

My first class was Social Studies, with Stefan and Alena. "Did you see Stefan this morning?" Alena asked me. "No." I said. The teacher name was Mr. Baumgardner, he started to write on the board in big bold letters **MY RULE **then, Stefan walked in with Damon right behind him."Excuse his absence Sir." Damon said. Stefan came over and sat next to Alena, Damon walked out glaring at him. "What was that about?" Alena asked Stefan "I'll tell you later" Stefan said to me then, looked at Alena. The teacher cleared his throat and said "Excuse me, it would be nice if you pay attention to some of these rules, because in the future you'll need them." "OK." I said. We all sat there and watched him put more rules on the board.

Me and Alena walked to P.E together. After that we went back to home room, and I passed notes with we went to lunch, and Alena spotted some guy we didn't see yesterday. "He looks so lost..." I said as I got up and walked over to him. "Lost?" I asked "Yeah I'm new hear just started today," He answered. "Well if you need somewhere to sit you can sit with me and my friends." I pointed to the table I sit at. He came and sat down everybody introduced them selves. I walked to computer solutions with John, and turns out that Justin has that class too. The teacher handed out a test to see what we already knew about computer's. Which wasn't much except getting on face book, there's a such thing as you-tube. I went to English. Before I went to cheer leading practice Stefan stopped me. "Wait for Damon today." He said.

...

I walked in the house and found a note that said I'll be late getting home. So I went upstairs and took a shower, then I cooked dinner. I thought about the dream I had for the gazillion time today. I never figured out what it meant, and that seemed to bother me. It was 9:30 when I herd my dad walk in with someone else. "Delylah" My dad yelled. "Yes" I yelled back sounding irritated. "Get down here" He said I came down stairs and seen this short pretty woman."This is my friend named Roxanne Martin" My dad said."Yeah cute friend." I said "Watch your mouth." My dad said. "I didn't even say the punch line yet." I said to get on his nerves. " Listen we have to do some work so im gonna need you to stay out of the way." My dad said. "If I could do something like go to Damon's house I'll be out the way." I said with a smirk. "Not a chance." He said

"Well can he come over here that way you would know what we're doing?" I asked. "Yeah I guess you got a point there." he said. "So is that a yes?" I said hoping it was."Yes Delylah." He said in a sigh. I called Damon and told him what happen he was at the door as soon as we got off the phone. My dad answered the door. "Hello sir." Damon greeted my dad. That made me flashback to when he called my dad, daddy. I laughed softly at my inside joke. "Well, seeming you violated my daughter...I rethought this a couple of times, but believe you didn't mean any harm. But let's no make this an occasional thing. Next time will be far after marriage. Got it?" my dad said. "Yup," me and Damon said at the same time.

...

**Dad's POV:**

I got in my room with Roxanne. I was worried about leaving Delylah alone down there with Damon. At the moment He could be groping on her now. Playing chicken with her tonsils. The thought just tickled me pink. My little girl. "Hon, calm down. Do you think she fell for it?" she asked me. "I don't know, let's not talk about this...here." I mumbled. "Okay...Soooo what ya want to do!" She asked like a ten year old. "I don't know, we can watch Tv, Read, cuddle. I don't know. My daughter is down stairs, with Damon. So I have to focus on them a lot." I went on. She came up to me shushing me with a kiss. I took of my jacket. ANd she took off hers. She started un-buttoning my shirt. And next thing you know we were in the bed.

***We were laying in the bed and when I looked up to the ceiling. Our reflection shined off from it. Roxanne was a blond. She had a perfect body. You would never forget it if you knew it. She looked like Delylah. Like she was her birth mom. It was hard to, even in my head lie to Delylah. I told her never to lie. I know it's not working but I'm suppose to be honest too. Okay, the story is, Me and Roxanne hooked up at the senior prom. But when we were raising her I cheated with Delylah's so called mom. So she left me with Delylah, and Delylah's mom offered to raise her. But a couple of years ago we met up. I had an affair I left my wife, and once I get divorced me and Roxanne are going to get married. I just gotta break it to Delylah. Shee's more important than the world.

...

**Delylah's POV:**

After about a hour of kissing and a hour of dad didn't come down stairs. I got worried. "Damon, Damon. My dad hasn't came down stairs in a hour." I laughed. "I can hear him he's been breathing. If you were me you wish you couldn't." It took me a minute. "No!" I gasped. "Yah!" he mocked. "They couldn't! They just met!" I yelled. "No, not really..." he said. "Tell me everything, now." I ordered, knowing he would. "Your dad got Roxanne knocked up at senior prom." he told. "really?" I asked. "Yup, then he helped your _real_ mom raise you for your first 7 months of life." he said. "u huh." I prompted. "Then he cheated with your so called mom and Roxanne left you with him and believing that, that bitch was your mom." he said. "So, from what I heard from upstairs, they're hiding a secret." he said.

Ah, so Roxanne was my real mom. "Hm-mm," I thought out loud. "What ya thinking?" Damon asked. "Let's just say I'm going to be off punishment from regret..." Without thinking I went up stairs and burst into my dad. "Daddy! Boy do you have something to explain to me!" I yelled. But me and my loud mouth self had to burst in the door instead of knocking. Guess I can never follow my own rules. "Delylah!" My dad said, pulling the covers over them. "Ewwwww!" I yelled and went back down stairs. "I tried to warn you." Damon bragged. "How." I almost yelled. "I said that they were at it!" He yelled back, because I learned that he didn't like being yelled at. "Ugh! Go home! I'll see you tomorrow." I whispered tomorrow, so my dad wouldn't know who'd been giving me a ride to and from school. "Fine!" he yelled. "Fine!" I yelled back with a sigh.

...

About 10 minutes later after sitting on the couch, actually watching Tv, my dad came downstairs. "Hun, listen we have gotta talk about this." He said tying his robe, with Roxanne following. "No, we don't. Honestly." I said, not looking up. "Listen, what you saw in there was I'm pretty sure disturbing for a kid your age." He sat and Roxanne sat close next to him. "Dad, shut up because having the talk is, One: Nasty after what I seen and Two: A little bit too late." I mumbled. "Not to add, Imagine if you were in my place, and you walked on me and Damon. Would you think it's all cool?" I flipped the switch on him. "No, but there's something else I wanted to talk about." he looked nervous, but I knew what it was too.

"I know dad. I'm not stupid. Roxanne is really my mom. Blah,blah,blah. Your getting married. What I miss?" I asked. "Nothing, how'd- who told you?" my dad asked. "Da...The person who knows you best." I almost said Damon. "Oh, who?" My dad prompted. "That's not important, but honestly I don't think I'm really ready for a woman to pretend she loves me just so she can turn around and reject. I have history." I practically mumbled. " Well I know you may not remember me but, I wanted to be there, but I couldn't stand how you looked up to her." She said her with a sneer. I just sat there for a moment. I still didn't look up. "Okay, I'm gonna go now! Have a nice life!" I said as I ran upstairs to have nightmares. Many nightmares.

**A/n: Next we are going to skip, til' X-mas for now!**


	11. Chapter 11: I have a feeling

**A/n: Merry fake x-mas! Things get really freaky... WARNING: Curse words, adult situations. This Chapter is Rated: PG-13...  
**

_I gotta feelin'._

_That tonight's gonna be a good night._

_That tonight's gonna be a good night._

_That tonight gonna be a good good night._

_I gotta feelin.'_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night._

_That tonight's gonna be a good night._

_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night._

_I gotta feelin.'_

_(ooooooh, hooooo)_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night._

_That tonight's gonna be a good night._

_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night._

_Tonight's the night!_

_Lets' live it up!_

_I got my money!_

_Let's spend it up!_

_Go out and smash it!_

_Like oh my gosh!_

_Jump off the sofa!_

_Let's kick it off!_

_I know that we'll have a ball._

_If we could just go out and live it all._

_Escape!_

_I feel stress and I wanna let it go._

_Let's go way outta space._

_Now I'm loosing all control. _

_Fill up my cup._

_Mozaltuf!_

_Look at her dancing._

_Just take it of.f_

_Lets paint the town._

_Or shut it down._

_Let's burn the roof._

_Let's kick it off._

_I gotta feeling ._

_That tonight gonna be a night._

_That tonight gonna be a night._

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night._

_I gotta fellin.'_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night._

_That tonight's gonna be a good night._

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night._

_**I gotta feelin: black eyed peas**_

Me and my real mom have been so close. Me and Damon have gotten closer. I got of punishment weeks ago. Just I can't go to Damon's. He has to come over here. Me and him have actually been talking more, since my dad has been walking in at our perfect moments. Damon told me his whole life story. My mom has been watching our every move. I'm just gonna guess that my dad told her. Sometimes, I would sit on Damon's lap and let him put his head on my shoulder. My dad didn't seemed to mind. But when I was sleepy I would lay on Damon's lap, that really ticked my dad off. He got a pillow for me. And I could see Damon hiding a laugh. I fell asleep. Damon stayed the night. I was happy, but I knew he stayed because I didn't feel movement.

About 3am he woke me up. "Your parents are sleep..." he began, but I cut him off with a kiss. I sat up and he tugged on my pants. "No," I whispered. "I could tell you when they're coming. I'll tell you when I'm 'coming' if you know what I mean." He said kissing my neck. "That is a hard offer to talk down." I said. "Literally.." I murmured against a kiss. "Wait, shh." I could tell he was stretching his senses the farthest. "Clear." He whispered. Soon we both got what we wanted and decided to stop. I guess we both had paranoia. I went upstairs to put my Pj's on and Damon went home. I knew that something was wrong the way he left so urgently. I attempted to shake it off but it wasn't working so well.

...

Today I was going to California, to visit my brother. I can't wait to tell him about my new mom. My dad was sending me out today. He is staying with Roxanne. The bad part is I'm terrified of heights. I walked up to the ticket stand. "Hi, Can I see your ticket ma'am?" The lady by the plane asked. I showed her. "Are you over 18?" she asked looking confused. I looked back I was the last person. I was also the first. "No, it's a private jet..." I stated. "Sorry we can't let anyone on the plane that's under 18 without adult supervision." she apologized. "Oh! There you are! Thought you'd leave me." Damon walked up. "Is this your passenger?" She asked. "Yes." I muttered. still in shock. "Can I see your ID?" she asked. He pulled out his ID and flashed a pearly white smile. I think she was flirting. "Please enjoy your flight." she said.

"I think she likes you a little bit too much." I whispered. We were on our flight but she kept coming out and asking if he needed anything. "Yeah, you got a point. But you also have me." he said. "That's corny, but true." I whispered. I seen the girl coming. So I kissed Damon hard, and sloppy on the mouth. "Is there anything you need?" she asked Damon, sounding disappointing but determined. "A blanket." I tole her. She walked away but never came back. "Bitch." I muttered. "Oh, my little princess has a potty mouth." Damon teased. I laughed and went to sleep. I re-dreamed the same dream today. Maybe my step-mom, is who I really need. I mean the dream must have meaning if it race through my head for the fifth time today.

...

When we got there I was instantly attacked by Damien. "I missed you so much! I have so much to tell you." He greeted me. My sister greeted me with a quick hug. "Look my little grasshopper. You grew into a non-blonde little me. It's so sweet!-" She screamed. But instanly went to a whisper."-Don't I honestly missed you. I'm proud." I was happy to be with my siblings again. I was also happy that I knew why my so called mom hated me. I couldn't wait to give everyone their wedding invitations. Surprisingly Roxanne invited My mom. She said she wanted to think about it, but honestly she want to 'thank her' for wasting her life to pretend to care for me. It was an effort. I said hi to my step-mom. "Hi, I'm happy your here." she greeted me.

I went upstairs and called my dad.

**Daddy, I'm here.**

**Okay, Damon make it?**

**Yea,**

**I wanted to come, but it would be awkward, you know with my fiance and my ex.**

**I understand, kinda.**

**Okay Hun, I love you so very much.**

**You too bye daddy, tell ma I said hi.**

**K, bye**

**Bye-bye..**

I hung up with my dad but when I turned around my second mom was standing there. "Hi," I tried to start. "Don't pretend you like me when I know you don't." she ordered. "Well if your wondering why is because how you just reject me when ever I come to you." I said. "I know sweetheart, but now I solemnly swear to be there when you call, or whatever." she put her hand over her heart, then gave me a hug. "You know I know, right?" I told her. "Yah, I do. I always want to tell you. That's why me and your dad were fighting most of the time." she finally admitted. "Cool." I told her. "Well anyway introduce me to the guy that de-flowered my daughter!" she said. I felt my cheeks get warm. "Sure."

...

After introducing Damon to my mom and Angie. Laylah took me upstairs to talk 'alone.' "So , I remember when you were just stalking him outside your window, and now your dating." Laylah said "No I actually think that you put me up to that." I said. "Yeah I guess your right." Laylah said grinning. "But look where it got you." She added. "Yeah, I guess..." I mumbled. "My sister's no a virgin!" she squeaked. I knew Damon could here her. I went downstairs and gave everyone their presents. I got one back from everyone else. I got a pair of shoes from Laylah. A photo album full of picture since birth. (I didn't open it, I didn't want Damon seeing half of the pictures in there.) From mom.

A signed football from some body who wrote sloppy. He said it was Romo from the Cowboys. But I wouldn't know. My aunt Angie gave me Book 3 to Vampire Kisses. Damon told me to close my eyes. I held them shut for a minute. I heard the door open. "Open them!" I heard my dad say. "Oh! You came!" I yelled excited. I hugged my dad, then my mom. "I brought presents!" My mom said. I got a Locket from both my mom and dad. Alittle later I got sleepy and I decided to go to bed I was sleep for a while but I woke up later. I walked through the house and everyone was sleep. I didn't know where Damon was sleeping so I went to the kitchen. It was a little quiet. So I went out for a very long walk.

...

I was sitting at the shore of the beach when I heard faint foot-steps. I turned around and seen Damon. "Hey," I murmured. "I never got to give you my present!" he said. "Close your eyes," he murmured against my hair. I heard foot-steps walking around to the front. He took my hand. "Open." he said. He has a lizard in hand. "Ew!" O squeaked. "Shh, you'll scare it, its a ring." He put the lizard on my ring finger. It wrapped around my finger. Then it harden. It had black rubies. The eyes turned red, then they turned to stone. At the top a Black Dahlia sprouted. I grinned. "As long as this stays on your finger, that means I still love you. Every time the eyes light up, I'm thinking of you. But you can't take it off, it stays until the day I stop loving you." he told me. I kissed him. "Best boyfriend ever!" I yelled.

After walking back to the house and departure to our rooms, I watched Tv. There's nothing on Tv at 6am in the morning, so I just watched Degrassi. It was the show when Manny thought she was pregnant. Ha! Sucks for her. The episode was long, but I managed to stay awake until it ended. Next show that came on was Keenan and Kel. It was when Kel's lungs were orange, from drinking too much orange soda. I had a slow moment and I wondered if that was possible. It could be. When my slow moment was done, I figured it was not possible. I guess anything is possible. It was possible that I'd fallen in love with a vampire. I tried to pull the ring off. Damon must be dreaming about me because the eyes were a bright red that it lit the room. I went to sleep think of him.


	12. Chapter 12: Please Don't Leave Me

**A/n: I love this chapter, it's filled with embarrassment. Enjoy! It may seem like I must type alot a day, but I typed this over the summer. I'm set until Thursday... bye!  
**

_Da da da da da da da da_

_Ba ba ba ba ba_

_Da da da da da da da da _

_Ba ba ba ba ba _

_I don't know if I can yell any louder._

_How many times have I kicked you outta here?_

_Or say something insulting._

_I can be so mean when I wanna be._

_I am capable of really anything._

_I can cut you into peaces._

_When my heart is,_

_Broken._

_Please don't leave me._

_Please don't leave me._

_I always say how I don't need you,_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this._

_Please don't leave me._

_I forgot to say out loud._

_How beautiful,_

_you really are to me._

_I can't live without._

_My perfect little punching,_

_punching bag._

_I need you._

_I'm sorry._

_Please don't leave me._

_Please don't leave._

_I've always say how I don't need but it's always gonna come right back to this._

_Please don't leave me._

_Baby please, please don't leave me._

"Help cut the fruit, Delylah." my mom said. "'Kay," I mumbled and I walked in the kitchen. "Where's the knife?" I asked her. "Knife holder." she said like it was obvious. "Omigosh!" Laylah squeaked. "Who gave you that, it's all real? Can I borrow it. Lemme wear. it!" She threw questions at me. "Wait breath, breath I crooned I noticed how everyone was looking at me. Then I notice that Damon wasn't here. That little bastard! Left me here to fend for myself. "Well-uh...see. I'm just going to answer Laylah's questions. Damon gave it to me. No you can't borrow it. Yes it's real. No you can't barrow it because it's never coming off." I said in one big breathe. That was all I was saying. Well until my dad comes home. Or maybe when we get home.

I started cutting the strawberry heads. My second mom went to the store. Angie went with her. Everyone left besides me. I was left alone. I finished cutting up the fruit. I decided to look through the photo album. As soon as I grabbed the album Damon walked in. "Hey, I got hungry." he mumbled. "Don't talk I'm mad at you," I muttered, with attitude. "Why? Because I was hungry? Your insane!" He yelled. "Don't yell at me! Your being rude. I was joking but if you want to fight let's fight." I yelled back. I could see him getting ready to explode but he just said, "What ya looking' at." Pointing to the album. I push in off the couch nothing. He move at a inhumanly speed and grabbed the book. I tried to grab it out his hands but he pushed me on the couch and sat on me, going through the book.

...

Damon sat on my lap and looked through the album. He turned to see the one when I was 3 and I didn't want to get in the bath so my dad took a picture of me naked. "Please get off of me." I begged. "No." he said. My dad walked in. "Hey guys?" my dad greeted us. Damon still won't get up. Damien walked in behind my dad. "That's suppose to go the other way. Just in-case you were wondering." he joked. I sneered at him. Is he setting out for me or something. Luckily for him, dad didn't say anything. Maybe he was happy I wasn't on top. "Ah, torture through the baby books! I should have thought of that one." he murmured. "Get off my legs going numb." I ordered. "Not til I'm done." he said. "Worst Christmas present ever." I muttered to myself.

After he got up and I shook of the pain I went upstairs to get Roxi. Witch my dad brought. She was still in the cadge. She was all excited. I opened the cage and she dodged straight out. I ran down stairs to chase her. By time I got there she was all over Damon. "Ha, like mother like dog." Damien teased. "I need to walk her. She's been in that cage since forever." Come on Rox." I called. Damon came to. The walk was going to be long, but Roxi kept eye-balling Damon. She looked back at him as we walked out the door. "I think she likes you." I told him. He grinned. He looked like he really needed to tell me something. Stalling much? I wanted to ask. But I had to keep myself calm and happy.

...

We got out by the ocean and he looked confused. I stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked. "About Justin..." he started, I rolled my eyes. "We. Are. Just. Friends. Got it?" I said. "That's not it." he started. "Don't lie." I started to joke. "I'm not..." he tried again. I tried to just listen. "Look, Justin is Morco." he told me. I didn't know what to say. Here we go with the danger. I can't go through all of this again. I'm going to miserable until he kidnapped me again. This makes me think of last time. When I said to much danger would make me leave. It is. I'm debating at this moment if I should tell him to go home and tell him to stop loving me so he could take this ring. That I never want to see him again.

"Delylah?" he asked. I felt one tear come out my eye. "I- You gotta go home." I told him, but he looked confused. "Take this and I never want to see you again. I can't do danger. I- This isn't the life I signed up for. Sorry." By now many tears were coming out, but I hadn't sobbed. I walked away to towards the house. But I stopped. "Here, take it." I put my hand out towards him. "That's asking me to stop loving you. It's not happening." he told me. I nodded and walked away. Then I turned around. "How do you know all this, is this why your so over protective now?" I asked confused. "No and you know that." He said getting serious. I justed walked back to the house and went into my room. Roxi was scratching at the door, but she stopped and layed on the bed it was minutes before we fell asleep.

...

When I woke up, actually my mom woke me up. "Hon get up were about to start the party." She said as she looked me in the eyes. "Ok I'll be down in a sec." I said as she walked out. When I got down stairs I seen more family than I'd expected, I mean I seen Everyone. It made me happy to see my family. Then my mom pulled me to the side and said you have some family here that I want you to meet it was my grandma, grandpa, my aunts, and my uncles. Everything was going smooth until I notice Damon wasn't here I started to worry. Damien came up to me. "You don't need to worry he said he was giving you space." He said. "How'd you" I started to say but Damien cut me off. "I can read you like a book." He said walking away.

I don't really enjoy parties my families at. So I was very happy when it ended because all the grown ups went out. Then that's when I noticed the ring was glowing. I went to the beach and sat in the sand, then I herd foot steps getting closer so I turned around. It was Damien. "I don't like seeing you like this." He said seriously. "Like what." I said confused. "You know don't play your in love and now your moping around."He said like he knew what it felt like. "Explain to me what happen with V-boy." he told me. I told him everything. From when I was kidnapped to Morco, then Justin, and the ring. Then the break-up. That was the hardest part. "Let's get this stupid ring off." Damien said.

...

We were in my room struggling to pull the ring off. He tried butter, everything. I got a knife and I cut my finger. "What! We don't want if off that bad!" Damien yelled. I started to bleed and the ring turned slimy and turned into a animal. It was a lizard. It licked the blood, I noticed that the cut had healed. Great so the ring can find blood and heal me great. It harden again. "Alright, do what you think is best for you. I'm not here at the moment." he muttered. Sitting in the chair. "I don't think I ever want to see him again." I winced when I said again. "I agree, I can't keep saving you from evil vampires. I 'd have to grow more balls for that." He said jokingly. I was greatful for my brother. He gave me everything a little sister could possibly want. Hope.

Lying in bed that night, still in utter shock that me and Damon broke up. I could hear into his room. I could hear bags zipping, then un-zipping. It was very unlikely for a vampire to forget things. Over and over again. Although I could tell he was packing, I could also hear the sorrow in the zipping. It may sound weird, but as the zipping grew to get annoying I could hear it slowing. Then pausing. He didn't want to leave. I knew I didn't want to leave him either. But if it was life or death, only thing there is was death. Of zipping was getting me disappointing, and I definitely did want to pronounce on him at the moment. I turned on my music to drown out the sound and it worked. I layed there and soon went to sleep. With a 2 ton burden on my shoulders.

**A/N: If you don't like to be dissapointed, avoid next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13: I need you now

**A/N: WARNING: Major dissappointment coming up in Aproximitly: 2 paragraphs. Good luck.**

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_Picture perfect memories._

_Scattered all around the floor._

_Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it any more._

_And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

_It's a qaurter after one._

_I'm all alone and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all controll and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can deal without you._

_I just need you now._

_Another shot of Whiskey._

_Can't stop staring at the door._

_And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

_It's a quater after one._

_I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call,_

_But I lost all controll and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I could deal without you._

_I just need you now._

_Ooh baby I need you now._

_And I rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

_It's a qauter after one_

_I'm a little drunk _

_And I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now._

_I just need you now._

_**I need you now- Lady Anebel**_

I woke up this morning to my loud alarm clock in my ear. I hit the buzzer and rolled over. That didn't last until Alena rushed into my room. Bouncing on the bed. "Wake up! We gotta get to school before Stefan does!" SHe yelled. "Why?" I asked. "It's his birthday and I wanna decorate his locker as a surprise. But you have to come." She said. I got up and put on a shirt that says. 'Does your shirt have a cookie on it? Didn't think so.' with dark brown skinny's. I got my yellow Vans ans we went out the door. "Are we walking?" I asked. "Duh," she muttered. She looked as if in self thought. We turned out my driveway. "Get back with him." She ordered. I sat a moment in silence. Not sure what to say. "Soon." I mumbled. SHe grinned and I knew she was going to pass the message.

"By soon you mean..." She prompted. "Very soon?" I kinda asked. "When!" She yelled. "Friday." I told her. "Good." SHe muttered. We were half way to the school when Damon pulled up. "Ride?" he asked. "Yes." ALena said, but at the same tilme I said no. "Come on my feet are killing me." she whined. I looked down at her feet. "No one said to wear heels." I mumbled. "Get in the car." SHe ordered. I got in the back seat and we drove the rest of the way there. I pouted the whole ride there. He told us he was picking us up. I said I'd rather have the devil pick me up and Alena hit me and told him to meet us in the back. When we got to his locker she took out a whole bunch of crap. I watched as she Bedazzled his locker.

...

After cheerleading practice I had walked home before Alena could catch me. The walk was nice. It was warm out I felt safe. My phone had rung, it was my dad.

_Hon, I got great news!_

_Me too._

_Oh, well since me and your mother separated me and your mom is moving to Vermont!_

_Oh, goody._

_You sound sad._

_When?_

_2 weeks..._

_2 weeks! _

_Yeah, seems you broke up with Damon, I wouldn't think you would want to see him everyday._

_I'm getting back with him Friday!_

_Since when?_

_Since now!_

_Okay. Sorry, but you have to come._

_Ugh!_

I hung up the phone. My dad makes me so mad. I was thinking about putting a rush on the make-up thing. Then I thought about it should give him to recover. I know he's pissed. I got home and mom was there. She patted her lap motioning for me to sit down. I always felt better when I talked to my mom. "Why do we have to go?" I asked desperatly. " Because we love you so much, and we would like you to experince new things." she said convincingly. It didn't really work. "Fine." I muttered and went up stairs. My sister has it so much better.

I have to suffer with two whack jobs in a hell hole. And this is just the beginning.


	14. Chapter 14: Goodbye, forever?

**A/N: So I have no idea where this story i going. It looks like south. I'll try so hard to keep it up after deleting Why me? twice I am suffering. But there won't be anymore new storys up no time soon so I can catch up to these to. True Story Of Dylan Dolento: is an epic fail. So I am going to work on that. Keep up my hopes people!**

_No Song Today._

_No Time._

_**Excuses- Giggles.**_

_**Haha!**_

I feel exuasted. Over worked. Extremely tired. Get it yet? I feel as if my world just tipped over a thousand pounds. Today is Thursday and I was sleep. It is now 2:34. I finally turned on my phone and I have 12 messages from Damon. I read the first three,

**I'm sorry, you won't hurt texting me back.**

**Stay with me babe.**

**Plz.**

I felt horrible hearing him beg. I thought a million times about replying. But if I did how would I know I wouldn't regret it. Besides I'm moving. He has the right to know. But for now I will stick with one little word.

**No... **

I turned off my phone becuase I knew I would get a reply. I decided to just not get back with Damon. Why do that then leave to Vermont. It doesn't make sense. He will be sad for the rest of his ever lasting life. I would have to keep this stupid ring on for the rest of my life. I missed Damon so much I could see his adorable face staring at mine as if I would dissapear. Thats how he always looked at me. I fell asleep thinking about him.

...

**Damon's POV:**

I heard my phone buzz. **No...** is what it said. I sighed. I would hav to perminatly kill Maroco to get her back. I got up. I had to see her. I climbed through her window which was always open. Then when I got to her bedside. I touched her face. I seen her grin, she turnded over and mumbled something like, "I love you." That made me smile. I never heard her say that. Well, I have but not like she meant it. I laughed a little. SHe turned back around and looked at me.

"Damon, what the hell!" she swore. My smile instantly faded. "I just had to see you." I whispered. SHe sat up and her face looked nervouse. I could see in the dark that she had something to tell me. I sat in the orange chair. "You won't be seeing me very long from now." she mumbled. Before I could start she did. "Were moving to Vermont." she finished. My eyebrows furrowed. "When?" I asked in one simple tone. "2 weeks" she muttered and loked away. AT the moment she can't see me. "Okay, I guess... what I'll never see you again." I got up and ran over to her unhumanly. I pushed her down on the bed so she couldn't say anything. "I'm hungry. Very Hungry. I kisses her hard on the lips. Then with the wind I vanished, to never see my love again.


	15. Chapter 15: As A Blonde

_I was looking in the mirror,_

_Trying to find, a new reflection._

_Wanna take the road, less traveled in, a different direction._

_Make some new mistakes, forget the ones I've made._

_Cry some tears of joy, dress more like a boy._

_And come back as a blonde, try a different lipstick on_

_As a blonde, will I get whatever I want?_

_I'll be ever so eticing,_

_Cake a lot of icing, never have to watch my weight._

_Yeah when I'm gone,_

_I'm gonna come back as a blonde._

_I wanna I meet myself, as someone else,_

_Just to see what it feels like._

_Take a walk, on the other side,_

_'Cuz you know that I just might._

_Break some different hearts, finish what i start._

_I'm not gonna wait, and mess around with fate._

_And come back as a blonde, try a different lipstick on_

_As a blonde, will I get whatever I want?_

_I'll be ever so eticing,_

_Cake a lot of icing, never have to watch my weight._

_Yeah when I'm gone,_

_I'm gonna come back as a blonde._

_I'm tainted, I'm tired of being the same yeah._

_I'm desperate,_

_I'm bored,_

_I'm begging for change._

_What if you're normal and wanna be strange_

_Come back, come back, come back._

_Come back, come back, come back._

_And come back as a blonde, try a different lipstick on_

_As a blonde, will I get whatever I want?_

_I'd be ever so eticing,_

_Cake a lot of icing, never have to watch my weight._

_Yeah when I'm gone,_

_I'm gonna come back as a blonde._

_Wave my magic wand,_

_As a blonde, will I get whatever I want?_

_I'll be ever so enticing,_

_Down a lot of ice cream, never even wipe my face._

_Yeah when I'm gone,_

_I'm gonna..._

_Come back come back come back come back come back come back_

_As a blonde._

_**As a Blonde- Selena Gomez& The scence**_

After my forver long break-up with Damon, I felt nervous over anything. We were [acking right now and I had my whole room packed up even a little box of all the things Damon gave me. Except the stupid ring that refuses to come off my finger. Everynight it's glowing and I feel like a retard. This is worse than getting a tatoo of someone you loved at the moment then when you break-up it's still there to haunt you of how bad your relation-ship turned out. Come to think of it, me and Damon's relation ship was serious. I lost my virginity to that guy. But if he really was alive way back when, he sure anit no virgin. I picked up the little box of Damons thing to carry it out to carry it to the truck, when I seen Damon checking his mail. Shit.

"Hello, neighbor." he said creepy-like. "H-Hi," I studdered. I put my littl ebox in the truck and started towards Damon. He smiled. "I come I knew you would walk over here. "Stay." I said not trusting my entire sentce. I ran towards my house got his box of things. When I came back Damon was sipping out a tiny little mug. "Here." I handed him his box. "Come bring it inside. My hands are full." He held up is hands and the only thing they had in them was a little mug and mail. I rolled my eyes and we went into the house. Asshole. "Put it over on the floor in that corner." He muttered, obviously happy to have me in his house. When I turned around he was there, and he was kissing me. At first I didnt kiss back, but let's say I didn't leave that hopuse for a while.

...

I wanted to be pissed but I couldn't. Why is this so hard for my sister! I swear blondes have the easier way. They never have to watch they're weight. The can wear tight jeans all summer. That really sucks. My sister is a blonde and she doesn't fall in love. She has to many boyfriends to pick. I count that as a advantage. My real mom is blonde, she lost then found the love of her life. Wait. If I'm just like my mom then maybe I already lost my love and I just found him. I smiled. He's a keeper. I looked up at him. Then the clock. We leave in two-hours. "Hey we leave in two hours. What are we gonna do with a long distance relationship?" I asked him. "Make iit work." he told me.

Great.

I have a creepy vampire chasing me, but then I have a lovely one in love with me. But wait, if the creepy one is chasing me. Then the lovely one can't help me... I'm doomed. But like what what Damon said. Make it work. We can make it work. I got up to go home and finsihing helping.

...

***If you want these to be longer then you won't have your stories up everyday so they'll be short but frequent. ***


	16. A notice with benifits

*** I know all people who like to read my story is gonna be Pissed.**

**But there will no longer be daily updates until further notice. **

**But I can tell you that there will be about twice a week.**

**On each one.**

**But right now I'm gonna work on a newer story that has recently been posted.**

**So, I hope you can understand my meanings.**

**And for those who do..**

**You will get sent an offical inside scoop,**

**on any story of your choice.**

**Rules for that are below.**

**RULES:**

**-You have to have a account**

**-Send me a private message saying what story you want**

**-Send me your email adress.**

**(Trust me it won't be getting out and I won't email you anything but that)**

**You will get it within 1-2 days.**

**I hope to send out some soon!**

**Sincerly,**

**XxoGigglesoxX**


	17. Chapter 17: I never told you

_I miss those blue eyes  
How you kiss me at night  
I miss the way we sleep_

Like there's no sunrise  
Like the taste of your smile  
I miss the way we breathe

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in

And now,  
I miss everything about you  
Can't believe that I still want you  
And after all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you

I see your blue eyes  
Everytime I close mine  
You make it hard to see  
Where I belong to  
When I'm not around you

It's like I'm alone with me

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in

And now,  
I miss everything about you  
Can't believe that I still want you  
And after all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in

And now,  
I miss everything about you  
Can't believe that I still want you  
And after all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you

_**I never told you- Colbie Calliat**_

We were done packing. Done moving things on board. Done saying goodbye. Now to say hello. New people, new everything. It never felt so bad moving away. It was like the farther we got the more my heart ached for him. Damon. More like, O Damn. Yeah, yeah, yeah. _You should be greatful. Your rich, get over him. What's so great about him? _Those were the things I used to convince my self I didn't want him anymore. I felt miserable. And this drive was so freaking long. "Cheer-up you'll make more friends." My mom said. "Yeah, they always say that." I muttered. "You always do." She said back. I was so sick of hearing that. I never stayed at a school more than a month. So I never made friends.

"No need to be so, pushy." I said. She turned around,I'm pretty sure we were asking the same question. "Did you just sass me?" she asked. "If that's what you want to call it." I said. She turned back around. The rest of the ride was silent. Well, until we got to the gas station. "I'm going to pee now." I said walking in the store. The guy behind the counter look worried. "You okay?" I asked. He was young in his teens. "Ye-yeah." he said. I rolled my eyes and looked away. I was looking at the candy now. "You sure." when I turned Justin was in my face. I put my hand up. "Dude, your breathing my oxgen." he turned and smiled.

"Weird seeing you here." He mumbled. "Ha, I was going to say the same thing." I said smiling. "Well, we like to travel." he said. "I don't but I'm also not 18 yet." I mumbled looking away. "You blush alot. It's like the blood constantly is in your face." he sounded nervous. "Yeah, everyone around here seems nervous." I said finally look at him. But he wasn't looking at me, he was staring at the candy. "It's the ring." he whispered. "What about it?" I asked. He rushed out the store. I followed but then the honk of the horn caught me in my steps. "Hon! Come one we have 2 more hours before night time." my mom yelled. I walked towards the car. "Making friend in New York was not the plan sweet heart." my dad said.

...

"The best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!" I sung alog with the music. I was un-packing and it was freezing up here. the house looked like a log cabin. except the living room was floor to ceiling glass walls, so imagine keep it warm in there. "No swearing in my house." my mom said. "Damn is in the bible." I told her. She was sitting on the floor going through pictures while I folded clothes. "You really have a sassy mouth!" my mom said. I smiled. Then she laughed. "Oh look, pictures of you and Damon." I froze but then kept going. "Those are old." I said. "Guess he was to good to burn." my mom said. "Yeah." I agrred. And seeming that were dating again... my phone had rung and of course, it was Damon. I didn't answer it because my mom wouldn't leave the room.

"You gonna get that?" my mom asked. "No, it's just Damon." I said. Just Damon, he was a big deal."Ooh, drama." she said. I finished putting my clothes away. Then I started putting posters up. "Posters make rooms look wierd." my mom said cocking her head at the huge Micheal Jakson poster. "He's the king of pop. _You_ make the room look weird." I said jokingly. "Sure, sure." she mumbled. "Three Days Grace makes the room look explosive!" I said looking at it. I put my comforter on my bed. "You sure you don't want that washed?" my mom asked. "Positive." I mumbled. She stood up. Pain started to play on my ipod. "This music hurts my heart." my mom said. I changed the song and Paramore started to play. She smiled, "Better." she mumbled. "Can't be to careful anymore." she started to sing. "With that singing? You can."

...

**There was goingmto be 10 paragraphs, but who has time for that. I hope you enjoy all the updates. *Damon will be on the phone next paraghraph.* Got to go work on Don't forget. Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18: Year With Out Rain

**A/N: Yay! I finshed Don't Forget! Now I must work on Dylan so it can catch up so I will put just one chapter of MVD up then it won't be worked on for a while.**

_Can you feel me?_

_When I think about you,_

_With every breath I take._

_Every minute_

_Don't matter what I do_

_My world is an empty place_

_Like i've been worderin the dessert,_

_For a thousand days._

_Don't know if its a mirage,_

_But I always see your face, Baby.._

_I'm missing you so much_

_Cant help it I dont know_

_A day without is like a year without rain._

_I need you by my side,_

_Don't know how i'll survive_

_But a day without you is like a year without rain_

_The stars are burning,_

_I hear your voice in my mind _

_Can't you hear me calling._

_My heart is yearning,_

_Like the ocean thats running dry_

_Catch me i'm falling,_

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet,Won't you save me,_

_Its gonna be on the soon you get back to be,_

_When you get back to me._

_I missing you so much_

_Cant help it I dont know_

_A day without is like a year without rain._

_I need you by my side,_

_Don't know how i'll survive,_

_But a day without you is like a year without rain_

_So let this drought come to an end_

_And make this desert flower again,_

_I'm so glad you found me, stick around me_

_Baby baby baby _

_It's A World of wonder,_

_With you in my life_

_So hurry baby_

_Dont waist no more time_

_I need you nearer,_

_Can't explain_

_But a day without you_

_Is like a year without rain_

_I missing you so much_

_Cant help it I dont know,_

_A day without is like a year without rain._

_I need you by my side,_

_Don't know how i'll survive_

_But a day without you is like a year without rain_

_**Year Without Rain-Selena Gomez**_

I was very sleepy but I couldn't stand being without Damon. The house was so cold and so big. I was in my room going through my computer. "Delete." I whispered to myself. My music was blaring loudly. "A day without you is like a year without rain." I sung along. I was a great singer. My vocals were off, so I replayed the song just to start it over. My parents were out getting emergency gear, there's suppose to be a blizzard. I hate cold. Once that song went off Your Love Is My Drug came on. It's like the stereo knew what I was going through. My baby. "But crash and crave you when you leave..." I hummed along. That's how I feel right now. Ironic. I crave him. But he probally craves me more.

I turned from the dpressing music. I went to a more slutty tune. Mr. Watson. I turned off my phone earlier so I decided to turn it back on now. The room was so big you get tired walking from the computer desk to my bed. I plopped down as it made the T-moble tune. "Da da da da do dong do do do/" I went with it. As soon as I turned it on it went off like crazy. I had many messages. None from Damon. More like Stefan. I wonder why he is calling me. Back to back. I want to call him but then I don't. What if it's something bad? "Is that paranoia I hear?" I ask myself. Yes. I muttered mentally. I look out the window to see the first sign of snow. Not good. I decide to call Damon first. But when he doesn't pick up I get worried then I just rub it off. No biggy.

...

After a hour my parents aren't home yet. I was worried because now the storm is horrible. I pick up my phone and dail my dad. "Dad?" I say. "Hey hun." he sighs. "What's going on?" I ask. "The storm has trapped us in at the store. Just stay in the house and we will be there in the morning." he told me. The phone breaks up. I sigh and hang up. The power went out so now I freezing to death inside and the generator is outside. I put on a coat. I am wearing shorts but I don't care I won't be out there that long. I went outside and walked to the green box. I am freezing to death. My little sweater is not working and the snow is so hard I can't see the box anymore. Shit. I turn to go back to the house but I can't see the house ethier.

I keep walking the same way I came back from any I ran into the house. I turn the knob and force my self inside. I have no gloves so I peel off skin on my palm. When I get inside it is dark. So I can't see my bloody hand. We have np flashlights. Nothing to provide light but I do have my phone. I have snow flakes in my hair. I sit on my bed and my phone rang scaring the crap out of me. I pick it up it's Stefan. Thank god!

**Hello?**

**Good you finally answered!**

**Yeah, I was going to call you back but-**

**Sorry to cut you off but Damon has went crazy.**

**Crazy how?**

**Love sick crazy.**

**Not good...**

**Yeah, you should be the last one talking. **

**What should I do?**

**COme here quick!**

**I can't.**

**Why?**

**SUper blizzard I'm trapped home alone.**

**We can come there.**

**No.**

**Why?**

**The blizzard. Are you listening?**

**Yeash, yes.**

**You sound distracted.**

**Yeah.**

**I didn't ask anything. **

**Does he know I'm on the phone?**

**Yes.**

**Put him on. **

**No.**

**Why?**

**He broke his phone it will be nice if I had mine.**

**Please.**

**FIne if he breaks it it's on your blood.**

**I thought it was Head... Wait, nevermind.**

_**Damon?**_

_**Hey.**_

_**Hi. What's going on over there?**_

_**Nothing.**_

_**Really. Doesn't sound like nothing.**_

_**Sing.**_

_**SIng?**_

_**Yeah, I like when you sing, *Reminder he sounds out of breath and is asking like a 5 year old.***_

_**Yeah, sure. *Sing Year without rain.***_

_**Yeah, I feel like that.**_

_**Great. You good now?**_

_**Yes. I love you. I have some apologies to complete.**_

_**Okay, love you too. Bye.**_

We hang up and I look at my hand. It was bleeding bad and I couldn't fing my skin on my palm. I had no skin on my palm. It was bad. I fell asleep so the pain could go away.


	19. Chapter 19: A thousand miles

**A/n: This will be worked on now! No stories to worry about so MVD has my un-divided attention!**

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces pass_

_And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making a way_

_Through the crowd_

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder_

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_Tonight_

_It's always times like these_

_When I think of you_

_And I wonder_

_If you ever_

_Think of me_

_'Cause everything's so wrong_

_And I don't belong_

_Living in your_

_Precious memories_

_'Cause I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder_

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_Tonight_

_And I, I_

_Don't want to let you know_

_I, I_

_Drown in your memory_

_I, I_

_Don't want to let this go_

_I, I_

_Don't_

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces pass_

_And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making a way_

_Through the crowd_

_And I still need you_

_And I still miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass us by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you..._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_If I could_

_Just hold you_

_Tonight _

_**A thousand miles- Vanessa Carlton**_

A couple months pass and alot has happen. Damon came to rescue me as if he were my night and shining armor. We got a house together, (Ironic.) and noe we are engagged. Nobody knows yet. I am hoping for no one to find out. Well they would sooner or later, but me and Damon hardly step out of this house. It's small and full with very expensive stuff. It's like he's rich or something. I see it and I'll be shocked then he gets it. Then I see it everyday. He is sweet. He let's me sleep all day. Then when I wake up he cooks. Then leaves. I have no idea where he goes. But I am strictly told to stay in the house. I do. I get phone calls that I ignore. I get texts that I distroy. I haven't talked to anyone in about 8 weeks. I just cut off from the surface.

The only time you would here from me is on Facebook. I'm hardly ever online. So you may wonder, what do I do all day? I paint a empty room. No one has seen the inside of it. Not even Damon. And no one will. He asks sometimes. And I pull him away from the door. Distracting him with my body. He never notices what I'm doing. Or he does and just doesn't say anything. Either way, I know I'm getting my way. It was about 7pm and Damon wasn't home. I was worried because he is normally home by 4. Something has got to be wrong. He would have called. I paced the house. I tried to keep occupied. Even painting and re-painting my little room isn't helping. I ate something which I just threw up out of worry. But then I heard the door knob twist.

Damon stumbled in. Looking crazier than ever. "Damon?" I asked. Hoping for a happy answer. "Get the phone." was what I got instead, and that really didn't make me happy. I grabbed the phone and held it, "What now?" I asked. "Call Elena." he said. I dailed the number and got no reply. "No answer." I muttered looking around. Out of all of the million times she calls when I call back she doesn't answer. "Get a knife." he said sitting on the couch. I grabbed one quickly. (The biggest one because I thought we were being attacked.) He took it and cut a hole in his kneck. Then he gasped. Not a 'Oh my gosh, I just found out I'm suicidal.' Gasp but a 'I can breathe!' Gasp. That's when my curiosty grew. "What's going on." i asked.

He kept his little joyful pants going, tears coming out with them. Tears dreww little lines all over his face. A good girlfriend would sit in silence and hold him. And that's just what I did. His crying turned into sobbs. His sobbs turned into small breaths of air. Then it all grew silent. He had fallen asleep. But really it hadn't lasted long. Just as I began to doze of he turned towards me. His eyed all pudgy and all the snot from his nose gone. He stood up and went into the bathroom coming out with nothing but pajama pants on. His face was clear. Not one sign of a tear was left on his face. I looked at him in awe. "I guess vampires can wash away their pain." I joked. He laughed very hard. Then smiled showing his teeth. And the smile turning into a grin. "I'm not a vampire anymore. I'm human." he said.

My jaw dropped. "Before you can ask a billion of questions, let me explain." he said, taking a seat next to me. "Stefan, was crazy. When I first was turned he made me turn into one. By drinking human blood. Then, today. When he found out that you don't have to be a vampire he took the shot. Then found me and gave me the shot. So I'm human." he said. "Why?" I asked. "Because he wanted to live with Elena for the rest of her life." he said. I looked down. "I meant why did it hurt you?" I asked. "Because it was filled with hervain. And that was still hurting my vampire side. But then the pain went away. As do did the animal." he said. THere was a moment of silence. That's when I reached in and stole my kiss.

At first he fought it, but eventaully gave in. I knew he would. He will always give in. He started to take of my clothes. But I beat him half way there. Then it was his turned. But he stayed distant. He carried me away to the room. There we finshed what was meant to be finished there. "Is there a possibility of me being pregnant?" I asked. "As much as any other normal human couple." he said, half sleep. He was being so sweet now. He seemed to be loving life even more. "What if I am?" I asked, knowing that I couldn't possibly be. "Then we would raise it like anybody else." he said. I smiled. How could someone with a messed up life I have end up with a guy lke this? I guess what goes around comes around. "I love you." I said. "Forever and ever." he replied.

**A/n: so what a nice way to start this off! Okay, there's going to be about 25 chapters of this. I hope it will be enjoyed by you!**


	20. Chapter 20: Knocked Up

**A/n: SO obviously people have been waiting because I have 20 hits in the first 10 HOURS. But I know if you guys are visiting or not. So, why aren't you reviewing. I mean seriously. I will stop until I get a review. But I really want to finish this ASAP so enjoy.**

_I don't care what nobody says_

_We're gonna have a baby_

_Taking off in a Coup De Ville_

_She's buckled up on Navy_

_She don't care what her momma says_

_No, she's gonna have my baby_

_Taking all I have to take_

_This takin' is gonna shape me_

_People call us renegades_

_'Cause we like living crazy_

_We like taking on the town_

_'Cause people's getting lazy_

_I don't care what nobody says_

_No, I'm going to be her lover_

_Always mad and usually drunk_

_But I love her like no other_

_And the doctor says he don't know_

_Where we gonna go?_

_I'm a ghost and I don't think I quite know_

_Where we're gonna go? Where we're gonna go?_

_People call us renegades_

_'Cause we like living crazy_

_We like taking on this town_

_'Cause people's getting lazy_

_I don't care what nobody says_

_No, I'm going to be her lover_

_Always mad and usually drunk_

_But I love her like no other_

_And her daddy says he don't know_

_Where we gonna go?_

_I'm a ghost and I don't think I quite know_

_Where we gonna go? Where we gonna go?_

_Where we gonna go? Where we gonna go?_

_Where we gonna_

_People call us renegades_

_We like taking on this town_

_And I don't care if you don't win_

_I don't care what nobody says_

_We're gonna have a baby_

_Taking off in a Coup De Ville_

_She's buckled up on Navy_

_She don't care what her mama said_

_No, she's gonna have my baby_

_I'm taking all I have to take_

_'Cause takin' is gonna shape me_

_**Knocked Up- Kings Of Leon**_

The next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon. I smiled. I was turned faced down in my pillow. I sat up pulling the covers over me. Instead of putting on my robe I dragged the sheet with me into the kitchen. As soon as Damon seen me he raised a brow then went back to what he was doing. "What was that?" I asked. "You're wearing a sheet. You could answer that all by yourself." he joked. "Whatever." I said. I went back in the room and put on his button down shirt. He was making plates when I came back. "What are we doing today, silly human." I asked. He smiled. "Watch movies. I'm staying in tonight." he said. I raised my eyebrows. "Oh really, that's new." I joked. He handed me my plate and I dug in.

"I got something to tell you." he said. I looked up with a sausage in my mouth. "Hmm?" I asked. "This human thing is only temporialy. I'm already a vampire again." he said. I kept eating. I really didn't give a care. "Okay," I said. Still eating. "You look hungry." he said. "I know! I woke up and I was starving. It was weird!" I confessed. "Well Stefan may stop by." he said. "Wow, your going to let someone know where we live!" I said. I probally sounded bitchy. "Wow, did someone wake up the wrong side of the ned this morning?" he asked. "I guess." I was just tired. "Well take a shower and cool off. He should be here any minute, so-" he was cut off by the door bell rining. "I got it." I said. When I opened the door He looked at me just like Damon did. Something smells fishy.

I was in the shower and I heard faint yelling. The shower was drowning out all of the sound. "What do you mean she can't!" I heard Damon yell. There was so quiet mumbling. "And that was a what?" Damon yelled back. "It was a..." the shower spit out more loud water. Damn. "So you're...Me...shot...human again...human...!" I heard Damon yell. "Yes." I heard that clearly. "So,...could be...!" Damon yelled. "She is." Stefan replied. There was a long silence. I thought they were whispering so I turned of the water. Nope. Still silence. I put my robe on and quickly got dressed. I did my best. I wore a long sleeve lace shirt. And over that a shirt that said Team Vampire on the front. With some normal jeans. I had to tease my hair to make it higher. I added my eyelashes and my eye shadow. (All black.)

I grabbed my purse and random Damon clothes. When I stepped out the silence had not stopped. But the glares had they were all on me. "OKay, here. Put this on. We are NOT staying in this house today." I said. He didn't hesitate to put them on. He left the room and I sat down directly across from Stefan. "So..." I said. "So." he answered. "What were ya'll talking bout?" I asked. "Nothing. Boy stuff." he answered. "Vampire Stuff?" I asked. "I guess you could say that." he said. "Bad vampires." I pried. ""No." he answered. "Good." i answered. He sat there in silence. Looking at me. "I heard what you guys were talking about." I said. He looked at me harder. I smiled. "Is it true?" I asked.

"I'm not fallin for that." he replied. "Dang!" I said. He smiled, Then Damon came out. We drove in one car to the mall. We walked past a place called Pet Planet. I begged them to let me go in. They both said no. SO as soon as they turned I ran inside. I looked a some little puppies. Damon followed me in and Stefan went to sit down. There was one black lab that I fell in love with. I asked Damon and he said no. Making me very mad. "I'll come back for you." I said. A little later Damon told me that he would be back. It was vampire 'stuff.' that needed to be handled. As soon as he left I ran into the bathroom. Secretly I took a pregnancy test. Lately I have been feeling weird. When I pulled it out of my hiding spot it said positve.

At first I wanted to believe that it meant "Positvely not preganat." But I would learn the hard way that, that was no what it meant. I guess I had to face the odds. I'm knocked up.


	21. Chapter 21: Trainwreck

**A/n: Almost done. Can you belive it? I hope you guys like it. I had alot on my mind since my friend went missing. But he is back so no worries.**

**A/n: I don't want to look like I made the songs, so at the bottom it will promote it. **

_You fled from medication_

_'Cause it only causes pain_

_You won't go to the doctor_

_Who keeps calling you insane_

_You're lost even when_

_You're going the right way_

_You mean the world to me_

_Even though you might be crazy_

_And you said we wouldn't make it_

_But look how far we've come_

_For so long my heart was breaking_

_But now were standing strong_

_The things you say_

_Made me fall harder each day_

_You're a trainwreck_

_But I wouldn't love you_

_If you changed, no, yeah_

_I shook your hand_

_And you pulled it right away, yeah_

_You asked me to dance_

_And instead I said no way_

_Inside I was dying to give it a try_

_And you begged me so I stayed_

_I knew you were different_

_From the I way caved_

_And you said we wouldn't make it_

_But look how far we've come_

_For so long my heart was breaking_

_But now we?re standing strong_

_The things you say_

_You make me fall harder each day_

_You?re a trainwreck_

_But I wouldn't love you_

_If you changed, yeah, ooh, no, yeah_

_We were so different_

_But opposites attract_

_So my hope kept growing_

_And I never looked back_

_You?re one of a kind_

_No one can change this heart of mine, oh_

_And you said we wouldn't make it_

_But look how far we've come_

_For so long my heart was breaking_

_And now we?re standing strong_

_The things you say_

_You make me fall harder each day_

_You?re a trainwreck_

_But I wouldn't love you_

_If you changed, oh yeah_

_One more thing I thought I'd share_

_With someone special_

_I am falling like I never fell before_

_It's funny you said we'd never make it_

_And look how far we've come_

_You?re a trainwreck_

_But with you, I'm in love_

_**Trainwreck- Demi Lavato**_

About a couple of days after me and Damon confirmed the pregnacy, we have been planning. I have finally opened the secret room. It was a nursery, that I would live in that room while Damon was gone to mourn over the fact that I would never have a baby. But now that I am I dance in the room. Damon hasn't left the house since. I try to tell him I'm already 5 months and that I'm used to it. Therfore I'm used to it. But he thinks that I'm being way more meaner than I used to. Hormones. Well, that's what he calls it. But then I get mad. Wait, cometo think about it. Maybe it is hormones... Well he doesn't have to remind me that I'm getting fat and that my body may never look this good again. In my whole intire future. Just then Damon came from out the shower.

"Hey there, beutiful." he said. "Ha, flattery will get you no where in my life." I smiled back. "This is what I mean." he muttered. "Excuse me what was that?" I put my hand up to my ear, showing that I couldn't hear. "Nothing, beutiful!" he called from the room. I could hear him rummaging throught drawers looking for something to put on. My mom and dad are visiting tonight. I love them, but they are so stupid. Always calling and crap. "Okay, for diiner with the parents. We are having mushroom ravioli. I hope you like it because I' don't think I ever want to cook again." he said. I was sitting on my couch drawing in this journal. Apicture of a butterfly. "Why don't you want to cook?" i asked curios. "Because eventually you'll end up with a knocked up girl friend." he said.

We were at the table eating ravioli. When my mom broke the silence. "So, any names?" she asked. I was going to say no, when Damon said, "Well for a girl we are thinking Raven, and for a boy, Corbin." he said in a simple voice. My mom smiled. "So you guys think you know what your doing." my mom commented. "We know." I said

"Since you know so much how do plan on raising a whole human being.?" she said. She is against the fact that I'm pregant so young. "You're the last one who should be talking! You haven't seen your only child since you gave birth to it!" I yelled. I was pissed that she thinks I'm not miture enough but then again she had sex with a married man. "Look, I wasn't trying to be rude." my mom got up and stormed towards the door. "Let's go Doug!" she yelled. he quickly got up and commented Damon on the food.

I pouted for a second, but quickly brushed it off. "Wow, you handled that pretty well." he said, collecting plates. I rolled my eyes. Not careing how bad he thought I was being. But then I felt a sharp pain in my sides. I just took a deep breath. The let out a scream. Damon dropped all the plates and rushed over to me. "What's wrong?" je asked sounding so calm. "It's time!" I yelled. "TIme for what?" he asked, confused as ever. "Arg!" I yelled. "Oh, that time!" he said. He grsbbed the car keys and helped me to the car. It was dark outside and cold. He raced around cars and zoomed down streets. Cops flying behind him. They turned off there lights when we pulled in to the ER parking lot. I guess they figured that it was an emergency.

A couple hours later we gave birth to a beutiful (vampire) baby girl. Of course with our lack of picking names we named her Raven. The doctors where trying to firgure out while her body tepature was so low but she wasn't sick at all. Damon compelled a few but otheres were surious. I was exausted and in pain. But Damon was holding her and talking to her. Telling about what happen. And somehow explaining to her what she was and how she couldn't bite mommy. It was cute, as i recorded it. She wasn't half-vampire like Renesmee was fromTwilight, she is full vampire. She is completly without a boubt, vampire. I kept asking myself if I wanted to be avampire. It seemed hard. How Damon snuck out the house everynight to kill someone.

How soon my daughter would be doing the same. But I would be a normal human at home watching life time and thinking about the time where I wasn't miserablr. I hadn't noticed the camera in my face. "Say hi," he said. I smiled. "Stop I'm not decent." i said putting my hand in my face. "No your not. Your a train wreck." he said. I looked at him with a glare of fury in my eyes. "But I wouldn't love you if you changed." he said. I smiled and gave him a kiss. I was happy to be in my postition. I was happy to be a mom. But I was exstatic to be me. I suddenly felt a pain in my stomach. It hurt like hell! I felt the need to push, I did just that. Doctors rushed in at the same moent I heard a cry. A cry of a new born baby boy.

**A/n: This is almost over it's going to end happy. So I hope you love it!**

**Song: Trainwreck**

**Artist: Demi Lavoto**

**Album: Don't forget**

***On iTunes now!***


	22. Chapter 22: I run to you

**A/n: Chapter 22! Oh no! I'm done! This is the final chapter. Then no more! :(! But I have another story that'll be up in a while.**

_I run from hate, I run from prejudice_

_I run from pessimists, but I run too late_

_I run my life or is it running me, run from my past_

_I run too fast or too slow it seems_

_When lies become the truth_

_That's when I run to you_

_This world keeps spinning faster_

_Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby_

_When it all starts coming undone_

_Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you_

_We run on fumes, your life and mine_

_Like the sands of time slippin' right on through_

_And our love's the only truth_

_That's why I run to you_

_This world keeps spinning faster_

_Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby_

_When it all starts coming undone_

_Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you_

_Whoa, oh, I run to you_

_This world keeps spinning faster_

_Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby_

_When it all starts coming undone_

_Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you, I run to you, yeah_

_Whoa, oh, I run to you_

_I run to you girl, whoa_

_I always run to you_

_Run to you, run to you_

A couple of weeks after thr major news on twins me and Damon have been moving around the house like idiots. We move so fast. As soon as one stopped the other started. I'm not saying I don't like being a mom. I do. Honestly. But I hate that I can't have a break. Damon feeds and I change dipers. He jogs around the house trying to keep up to two vampires babies. The first. Stefan visits I haven't seen Elena in like about forever. He says she isn't allowed out the house. It's kind of sad how she isn't able to get pregnant. Must be depressing. Some days I feel lke offering Corbin to her. He is so impatient. And fisty. But he is a mama's boy. He has blue eyes. And curly hair. And kind of roudy.

Raven hair is straight and it's ling enough to put in a baby ponytail. She also has blue eyes and one tooth. They're growth is highly fast. They look about two. Terrible two. Raven screams when she crys. Corbin hasn't said his first word yet. Raven can say "Mama, Dada, Hungry, More, Please, Ow!, Kiss, Love, Baby, finger, nose and cry." It's cute to hear her make a sentence out of what she knows how to say. Corbin won't stop follwing me. His hand holds on to my belt buckle. He sucks his thumn like theres no tommrow. But he loves to play blocks. But he will only play if I play with him. Othrwise he would stomp around and pince my back. But with Damon he wouldn't even dare.

"Mama! Kiss! Please!" Raven begged. I just gave her 3. "Honey, your only going to Uncle Stefan's. Not Iraq." I whined. "Give her a kiss." Damon pleaded, annoyed as much as I . I sat down and heard a grunt. I had sat on Corbin's hand. "Corbin!" I cried. No he wasing crying loudly. I sat him on my lap. "That's what happens when you follow mama around." I cooned. There was a loud beep from outside. Louder than the two screaming two year olds. Stefan walked into the house and the crying stopped.. They both ran up to him hugging him tightly. "Hey birdies." Stefan said. Ruffling their hair. Oh! Dairy. Maybe I should tell you why Elena wasn't aloud to cme out the house. Stefan changed her. How sweet. Something so easy to tell my dairy.

My dairy may call me a rebel, because all this time I haven't been entering my stuff in it proerly. Like, Dear Dairy and Love Delylah. But I really don't care. I have had did it once. I think I did. Anyway, back to what I was saying. "Stefan, Birdie? Why?" Raven asked. "Well because a Raven is a type of bird." he said. "Make sense." she replied. Using words that she hears from me and Damon. "What?" he asked, confused. "Corbin bird?" she asked. "Yea, it means Raven." he said. "Get it!" she yelled, then laughed. STefan took them for the night and me and Damon had the night together. It was quite and no sounds but the heat running. This is what my relief is.

_Dear Dairy,_

_Looking back at this dairy made me feel that you had gotten negleted. Truth is you haven't. I love you a lot. You mean a lot to me Dairy, you have no idea. I'm pretty sure being in that dumb old matress, you have no idea of what happen in the past while. SO I have come back for you. To finish you. For your last page. _

_The twins are now 14 and have horrible additudes. Elana finally got pregnant. WIth sextuplets. The ironic thing is we don't invite them over anymore. _

_COrbin finally said his first word when he was five and met his friend Troy. A couple of years later he told us he was gay. And we were all nice about it, even when he told us Troy was his boyfriend we were even more happy. _

_Damon, well. He is still Damon. But instead of being a cocky asshole, he is more like a family dad. He is so nicer. He doesn't curse. Actually he has a swear jar. Which is so stupid. _

_Raven, she has a boyfriend and they are moving fast. But it's not like I could do anything about it, as a mom I have to be a good guy. And Damon of course is being the bad guy. But he reminds himself that this is what he signed up for when he got me pregnant. And now being lparents we just have to buckle up and enjoy the ride._

_So your probally wondering about me, I'm a vampire now. I won't leave my family now. SO now we are perfect for eachother as a family. _

_Well this is all I have to say. In the beginning I was afraid, now I'm stronger. Like you somehow always told me, what doesn't kill me makes me stronger. And now I feel on top of the world. Oh old friend, you can now see that you're laying on your death bed. But I will always keep you in my heart._

_Remember, I run to you._

_Love and rockets,_

_Delylah Salvatore xoxoxo_


	23. Sequal? Not Sequal?

**Should I make a sequal to **

**My Vampire Dairies?**

**I think so.**

**But**

**I don't **

**Want to waste**

**My precious time on,**

**you guys is you are not replying.**

**Not to be mean**

**But I need reviews.**

**If at least 5 people review to this**

**I will have a sequal up the next day.**

**Ookay?**

**Love you Lot's**

**3**

**I guess...**


End file.
